


Dawning

by tiggentime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki as Family, Angst and Feels, BAMF Akatsuki, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hikari needs a home, Humans Suck, Humor, Moral Dilemmas, Non-human OC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snuggles and sleep are life, So the Akatsuki give her one, Some Plot, The OC is a cat, Uchiha Itachi needs a hug too, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, but we all knew that already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggentime/pseuds/tiggentime
Summary: It's a never-ending cycle, the way humans are constantly fighting over meaningless things. They fight, and fight, and fight with no regard for those around them.Entire environments are deforested. Humans and animals alike are brutally murdered by the shockwaves. It's a wonder the world has managed to survive for so long.It's a wonder the animals haven't done anything.OR:Hikari is your normal, everyday feline trying to survive in the crazy world of ninjas where a single flick of fingers can mean eternal doom. She's her own cat, with her own opinions too. Who's to say what she can and can't do?The secrets that lie in the corner of her own home, apparently."You're not special, my dear. Not by any means."
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was inspired by my midnight SI OC fanfic binging. While reading many different forms of "OC turns into a cat, OC lands in Naruto world, OC joins Akatsuki, *gasp* OC is a human", I wondered what would happen if a particularly smart animal joined the Akatsuki and the group actually used their intelligence to further their goals. So, in a way, this fic's sole purpose is to satiate my curiosity, but if you happen to like this sort of thing as well, then that's perfect!

_Fear. Pain._

Those are the only two words that register in Hikari’s mind. Everything else: the shouting, her heavy breathing, and even the now-familiar whizz of kunai flying through the wind are drowned out in comparison to her own deafening internal panic. She bounds across the forest floor, taking care to weave left and right between the vegetation in a desperate hope to lose the pursuers. 

_Adrenaline. Agony._

Hikari dashes through the underbrush, ignoring the fiery pain screaming in both her injuries and her muscles. It would be futile to even _try_ and categorize the origin of her never-ending torment when she can barely stay conscious. Despite the physical pain, her mind is whirring at a far faster pace than the sprint she’s been maintaining for far too long. Hundreds of plans and scenarios come rushing in and out, like a desperate movie being played at death’s door. 

_Confusion. Rage._

The small feline suddenly changes paths around in a seemingly-random route, taking care to slash at random vines and branches along the way. Some plants are cut all the way through, and some are simply notched with the sharp ends of her blood-caked claws. The people chasing her use kunai and similar weapons to block the falling objects, but they don’t notice that they’re already caught in her carefully-designed web. 

_Vengeance. Guilt._

Hikari turns around and catalogs her surroundings, catching herself before the injuries cause her abused paws to stumble. She picks up a sharp arrowhead rock with her teeth and settles into a stance she knows by heart: paws wide, shoulders coiled, and head ducked. Heavy stomping is heard incoming in the distance, and her slitted eyes narrow at the long, taut vine stretched tight over a few boulders. When it snaps, the humans will be in position, and Hikari will finally be home-free. (A small, cruel part of her whispers, _w_ _hat home?_ She tries to ignore it. _)_

_SNAP!_

With a great yell, the midnight-furred cat throws the stone up high into the air, and everything seems to turn to slow-motion. She leaps with all the strength her measly muscles can muster up, flips, and back-kicks the rock towards one of the deep notches that she previously scratched. The rock _soars_ , seamlessly cutting through the air, and the impact resounds with a sharp _crack_! Deafening, heart-pounding silence occurs, and for a second Hikari wonders if she failed ( ~~she never fails not again, **_not again_ **~~). 

Another creak, a sharp-sounding snap, and the hastily thought up domino-effect plan finally goes into motion. Branches cause other branches to fall, several rubbery vines whip through the air, and, in just a few seconds, the ninja are hopelessly tangled in a sea of green webbing. Their arms and legs are pinned together, and no matter how much they struggle and wiggle, every escape attempt proves to be fruitless. 

Feeling triumphant, Hikari sticks her tail up, waves it around, and does one or two ear flicks for good measure. By now, all the previous pain is forgotten, and she happily writes her name into the earth. It wouldn't do if these idiotic humans never know which cat bested them at their own game. Unfortunately, through all the manic blissfulness, her long-forgotten injuries and muscle tears catch up to her, and she delves into euphoric darkness. 

* * *

“Hey, Itachi, do you hear that?”

“Hn.” Itachi, unsurprisingly, responded with the sacred word of the Uchiha. 

Are all Uchiha this annoying? If so, then Kisame’s glad they’re pretty much all gone. He wouldn’t wish hundreds of stuck-up Itachi’s on anyone. 

“What does that even mean? For your information, I haven’t decoded ‘Uchiha-speak’ yet.” Well, that’s not entirely true. He’s figured out almost half of the obscure language, but he will hold that secret ‘till the day he dies. 

“Hn. Follow me.”

He gives his partner an unimpressed look. “You know, you really get on my nerves sometimes. You’re lucky that I enjoy the company.”

“Are you coming or not?” Itachi is equally unimpressed with his antics. 

“Coming! I’m coming, jeez.”

In the distance, various shouts and yells are heard. The mysterious duo calmly jumps through the trees, keeping an air of stealth around them. Cloaks billowing, they curiously catalog the action taking place up ahead. 

“Hey, Itachi?”

“Yes?”

“Why are they chasing a cat?” In his mind, this is a perfectly valid question. Regular people don’t hire fully-trained nin to catch a cat. 

“I do believe that is a special cat.” Unlike his partner, Itachi has had experience dealing with the menace of the demon cat, Tora. He knows how slippery these kinds of animals can be when they try. 

Lazily swinging Samehada onto his back, the blue-skinned man lets out a sigh and replies with something he just _knows_ he’ll end up regretting. “...but it’s just a cat.”

Suddenly, a loud, furious hiss is heard, and the Akatsuki members snap their heads back towards the noise. Kisame drops his jaw while watching the black-furred evil _genius_ set a plan in motion, leaving the fully-trained nin immobilized in a matter of seconds. And...is the cat preening? It is! The terribly content feline seems to dismiss its blood-matted fur and writes a kanji on the dirt with a few quick strokes. The blue-skinned man can’t quite make out what it says from here, but the fact that the cat just pulled a desperate plan out of nowhere and _succeeded_ leaves him stunned. Well, it leaves him stunned until the animal anticlimactically collapses from blood loss. Ouch.

Meanwhile, Itachi is contemplating. Normal cats don’t have that level of intelligence. If you add that to the fact that the curious creature managed to have spot-on rock-throwing aim with a target fifty yards away, it only adds to the absurdity. With all the evidence screaming in his face, it isn’t hard at all for the ‘genius’ to realize that something is different about this feline. _Pein-sama will want to know about this._

Making his decision, Itachi silently creeps behind the frantically shouting ninja and knocks them out with the blunt end of a kunai. _Genin, high-Chunin at most. Nothing impressive._ Itachi gives Kisame a signal, carefully picks up the unconscious body of the cat, and sprints back in the direction they came. The nearby village isn’t too far; they should be able to make it to a healer before the injuries become fatal.

Kisame is too busy staring in awe at the furry bundle in his partner’s arms to protest Itachi’s instructions. He _really_ hopes that the leader will let them keep it. He has a feeling that that cat is _perfect_ for an undercover criminal organization. 

* * *

_“You are sure she will be of use to the cause? This better not be wasting my time.”_

_“Yeah, un! It’s not even awake yet! What does it do, anyway?”_

A third voice sighed. _“Deidara, Itachi’s explained it like three times. I was there. It demolished a team of ninja single-handedly!”_

_“Boys, stop arguing. We’ll decide on something when she wakes up.”_

_“Listen to Konan.”_

_“Yes, Leader-sama.”_

Hikari groggily scrunched her eyes as she gradually returned to full consciousness. _What’s going on? Where am I? What happened to my wounds? Wounds? I was running from...oh no, the ninja must’ve captured me!_

With a great yowl, Hikari springs up from the table she was on, ripping her IV (IV?) out and scanning her surroundings. Eight people are standing around her, all with ...unique fashion choices. Hikari scrambles into a corner and tries to calm herself down. 

_These ninjas don’t seem to be the same as the ones who were chasing me. They’re definitely of a different group, so that means they kidnapped me when I was unconscious. That could be good or bad, depending on where their goals align with mine._

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing, un? We saved your sorry ass, and this is how you repay us?” A long-haired blond was talking very loudly with big hand gestures. He had...mouths on his hands? Oh well, she’s seen worse. At least in his tirade, he pretty much cemented the theory on this group rescuing her. “Hmph. You’re worse than Itachi.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, heathen?! You’re talking to a Jashin-damned cat! You think the fucking animal can understand you?!” She turns her ears away from the noise. By how things are going so far, she’ll probably be deaf by the time she escapes this dreary place. 

Not liking where this conversation is going, Hikari sets out to find something to prove her intelligence. She’s made up her mind that these people aren’t going to kill her anytime soon (at least, not immediately), so her full focus is on finding something to show these _humans_ that she isn’t some deranged scruffy menace. That and she wants to know who groomed her fur--it’s absolutely glowing right now. 

The group of humans slowly realize she’s not huddled up in her corner anymore. When they turn around, they see a tipped-over ink jar and a word messily splattered on the table in big, bold font. 

**光** (Hikari: meaning light)

The blue-haired woman smiles and leans over a bit. “Hikari? Is that your name, dear?” Hikari, happy to find a non-idiot human, nods with a satisfied grin on her face. 

The loud man speaks up again. He’s now classified as “vulgar annoying idiot” in her mind. 

“You’re telling me the fucking cat can understand us?! Jashin, it’s a cat. It probably licks its ass on a daily basis!” Hikari yowls indignantly, jumping onto his face and making sure to scratch deep before retreating. She is a perfectly intelligent creature who _grooms_ herself as any self-respecting feline does.

“I think the cat disagrees, Hidan.” Ooh, a new person. Checking off the list in her mind, Hikari mentally nods in approval. Quiet, calm, rational, and smells like nature. Well, his scent is more like wood and sawdust, but she’s not going to be picky about it.

“Sasori, for the love of Jashin, shut the fuck up right now, or I’ll tell Kakuzu he can sell all your fucking dolls.”

“Tch. They’re not d--”

“Quiet! Tell me, is this what an S-class organization does with its time? Bicker and fight like petty academy students? You will be absolutely silent until told otherwise or else...there will be consequences.” So he’s the leader, eh? Tall, orange hair, and too many piercings to be comfortable. He has an almost suffocating air of power around him, but Hikari thinks he just looks tired. Also, what’s going on with those funky eyes?

Now content with the affirmation of her intellect, the dark-as-midnight feline uses the distraction to scamper away and find a route out of this dark cavern. She weaves back and forth between legs, pushes open the door, and sprints down the hallway, ignoring the surprised yelling (and cursing) behind her. Unfortunately, it appears that her injuries aren’t healed yet, and a rather large gash on her inner leg roughly tears open. Before Hikari even has a chance to scout out the exit, she’s falling with a cry of pain and is harshly thrown onto someone’s shoulder. She frantically scratches wherever her claws can reach, but her captor shifts the hold to the scruff of her neck, effectively rendering her furious swipes ineffective. 

Hikari looks upward, wanting to know the identity of the human that thwarted her great (if painful) escape. A stoic face stares back, seemingly delving into her soul. Before she can react, his eyes flash red, and her world once again goes black. 

* * *

When her eyes open once again, the world is red. The vast expanse of this new environment is a striking crimson, the shade of blood, as far as the eye can see. Her furry paws and hind legs are shackled to the ground. Hikari thinks it’s unnecessary. Even if she were free to roam around, it’s not like she knows where to go. 

“This is quite an interesting conundrum,” The deep, calm voice is like a bright flare in the uncomfortable expanse of silence. Hikari turns around and lets out a slight hiss when she recognizes the stoic man that previously knocked her out. “Well, now that that problem is solved, I suppose I should apologize for putting you in this situation.” His fingers snap, and with a small ‘poof’ the shackles are gone. 

“An apology doesn’t cut it. Get out of my sight, _human_.” Hikari spits out the last word like a disease. She refuses to run away. Her dignity would like to pretend that she’s the one in control of the situation here, thank you very much. 

The man steps forward suddenly, frightening her, and her instincts make her scramble back. Hikari figures that her pride is impossible to salvage by now, so she lets out a tail flick to show her distaste of the circumstances. Additionally, she mumbles in curiosity, “And what supposed _problem_ were you attempting to solve by me coming here?”

He responds as if the question was stated directly to him, and not incoherent meows muttered by a confused captee. “I was making sure you weren’t a spy sent to infiltrate our base. I knew you weren’t a human in disguise because, in my Tsukuyomi world, your body is reflected as what you see yourself as. You also aren’t a _ninneko_ because you barely have a flicker of chakra, but normal cats don’t have your level of...intelligence.”

Hikari’s mind skitters to a stop. “Wh-what the hell? You can understand me?”

The human seems to contemplate his answer for a bit and responds, “This genjutsu world, my Tsukiyomi, is my domain. Everything here is in my total control. That includes the nuances of your thoughts and speech. Now, I have answered your question. It is your turn to answer one of mine. What are you? Don’t waste my time lying. I can tell.” To emphasize his threat, a freshly-sharpened kunai appears out of thin air and is smoothly held up against her neck. 

Surprisingly, the feline is entirely unaffected. “The whole threatening thing is unnecessary, human. I can tell that you and your friends are no ordinary ninja. S-rank, in fact, if your leader’s speech held any value. You’ll eventually find out my secrets even if I don’t cooperate, and to add to the fact, I’m 96% sure you all were the ones who rescued and patched me up. To answer your question, I’m just a normal cat.”

“You aren’t lying. Hn. Interesting.”

“Yep, just a normal cat who learned how to survive in this idiotic society that humans have created. I mean seriously, who thought it was a good idea for humans to have wars, jutsus blazing, in nature? I know the minor villages are being destroyed through war, and the same thing’s happening in animals’ homes too. Do you have any idea how many dens and nests are destroyed with each ninja battle?” It’s something that she’s been silently berating humans for. Throughout her life, she’s had to move her shelter several times just because of the sheer number of ninja everywhere. 

Hikari starts licking her paw and misses the subtle widening of the cloaked nin’s eyes. Unbeknownst to her, this particular Akatsuki member has similar beliefs in regards to the ninja system. The fact that he found a like-minded individual in a _cat_ says something about the Elemental Nations that he’s not so sure he wants to admit. 

“You were correct in the assumption that we healed your injuries. Also, for what it’s worth, I apologize for the ways that humans have wronged you. This world of ninja is by no means peaceful, but it wouldn’t do to categorize a whole species by the choices of a few.”

The feline comically blinks and rubs her ears. He ...apologized. It wasn’t even his fault, and he apologized. No one had ever been regretful of the things they did to her, a lowly cat. And...to add to that...he saved Hikari from what was most likely a fatal injury.

“I-I guess I won’t write off the entirety of your species yet, human.”

“Itachi. Call me Itachi.”

The newly-christened Itachi blinks, and the last thing she sees before returning to the real world is the minuscule, almost non-existent smile breaking his stoic facade. 

* * *

When she once again returns to wakefulness, the feline lets out a deep yawn, baring her teeth for show. Right when she’s about to snuggle farther into the comfy bed, her warmth is jerked off her body, and Hikari snaps upright with a yelp.

“Mrow! Hissss!” (“Get me my blanket back, peasants!”)

The man with orange hair and purple eyes steps forward, and her eyes lock onto his commanding presence. “I am Pein, but you will address me as Leader-sama. You are now a member of the Akatsuki. Itachi has informed me of your mental and physical prowess, and you are being given the honor of joining us on our quest for world peace. Will you let us welcome you, or will you welcome death?”

Hikari is many things, but she is most certainly _not_ an idiot and recognizes the death threat for what it is. She knows that her only option right now is to accept, though it’s not like there’s any reason for her to decline. Itachi’s with them, their goal is world peace, they recognize her intelligence, and she’ll probably get one of those awesome cloaks as well!

She lets out an affirmative _meow_ and returns to her nap. If these people are going to recruit her then she needs some quality rest--

BOOM!

An explosion occurs in the room, and a startled Hikari leaps out of her cat bed and into a ready stance. When the dust settles, all eight members are standing around her in fighting stances. _Is this another betrayal? I thought I could trust these people for once!_ Hikari quickly scans the room, finding only her small cat bed, a few stray pebbles, a roll of bandages, and a carton of water. Thinking fast, the _ne_ _ko_ grabs the gauze with her mouth and jumps into the air, twisting to avoid several sharp projectiles. She uses her agility to bound onto the shoulder of a person with a three-pronged scythe, wraps the bandages around his neck, and loops it around the table leg--effectively dragging him down with the ninja-grade wrappings. 

Next, Hikari dodges a couple more shuriken (and a weird tentacle thing?) and tips the gallon of water all over the table, making sure to knock her bed out of the liquid’s path beforehand. _Life is sleep, and sleep is bliss. That is the way of the cat._ Her sleek body strains to lift the partially-filled plastic container and she vaults into the air, angling the plastic in the sunlight to shine magnified light into Itachi, Pein, and the nice lady’s eyes. In this dark, lifeless environment, any sunlight will cause major-discomfort, and Hikari just shot three powerful beams straight into their line of sight. 

During their few precious seconds of disorientation, she slides to the other side of the table and kicks a few pebbles into several painful pressure points. By the time the ninja guarding the door regain their bearings, she’s already making a mad dash for the exit, twisting and turning through the maze-like corridors in a distressed, panicking fashion.

_I must’ve been asleep for a long time for my injuries to be fully healed--at least a week. If they were planning to kill me all this time, why didn’t they just do the deed when I was in such a vulnerable position?_

Right. Straight. Diagonal. 

_Was it something I did? It couldn’t have been my laziness; they know I’m tired and that cats have a different personality than humans. If so, then was I just a form of entertainment? No, their leader didn’t seem like the type to partake in activities just for fun._

Left. Left. Right. 

_Did they do anything to me while I was unconscious? Blood samples wouldn’t be helpful; Itachi knows I’m a normal cat._ _Maybe extracting grey matter from my brain? But there were no marks of surgery anywhere on my head._

Straight. Right. Left. 

_Didn't he say their group was full of S-rank ninja? If a measly cat like me managed to escape them, then they don't deserve the title, but he definitely wasn't lying about that part. If they didn’t need me for anything physical, and they were holding back during the fight, then the only thing I can think of is that this was a--_

Throwing open the next door, Hikari skitters to a stop. In front of her is the entire Akatsuki inside the freshly-cleaned room. Most have scowls on their faces, but a select few are sporting small smiles. However, the crucial factor that prevents her from bolting away and blaming herself for running in circles is the new man in a swirling, orange mask holding a small, cat-sized cloak in front of him, radiating joy. 

“Hikari-chan passed the test! Tobi welcomes Hikari-chan into the Akatsuki!”

She was right! This whole thing was a test; they docare about her! Despite what one may think, this particular cat doesn’t care about all the conflicting not-betrayals as much as she should. Although being smarter than most, the newest Akatsuki member is still an animal at her core. She understands the importance of ensuring those you surround yourself with are nothing but the best, and this feline is the _best_ of the best. 

Tobi gently places the comfy cloak onto the kitten, and, regaining her composure, Hikari springs into Pein’s lap. Preening, she blissfully welcomes the incoming pats and strokes from various members; her face the picture of joy. 

Right at that moment, all betrayal is forgotten, and Hikari makes a mental vow. 

_I found my home, and I found my family. This place where people are as diverse as they can get, yet still somehow tied together..._

_...it's where I belong, and I wouldn't trade it for the world._


	2. Unearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really, really late, but then again I never really specified an update schedule so I'm not really sure if this is considered poor efficiency or not.
> 
> I would blame writer's block, but that's no fun, so I'm blaming the stressful-as-hell final semester project that I just turned in. Now that that's over, I should be free for more frequent updates. Feel free to yell at me if I forget to post! I need to find my will to write-
> 
> Anyway, I probably channeled some of my school frustration into this chapter, so get ready for some angst!

It’s been a few months since Hikari joined the Akatsuki. 

She’s got a pretty solid routine hashed out, with food trips, cuddles, and lots of nap time in between. She quickly realized that it’s rare to have all the members in the base at one time, so any time spent together is a valuable commodity. There always seems to be one set of partners gone on a mission of some sort. Later, she discovered the only reason everyone was present during her fluctuating bouts of consciousness was to witness the rare event of inducting a new member. Well, that and to check why there was so much fuss about a cat. When she heard that from Konan, the feline raised her head and puffed out her chest in pride. Damn right, she caused a fuss; cats are just as important as humans!

Then, there are those who always stay in the base. Leader-sama _never_ goes on missions; he’s always busy balancing the mission requests for Akatsuki as well as dull Amegakure governmental responsibilities. It came as quite a shock for Hikari when she found out Pein was the leader of a whole nation! He’s powerful and all, but the citizens of this country think of him as a god!

Konan occasionally goes on trips outside to guide the citizens as their “Lady Angel”. Hikari doesn’t think Konan’s any more divine than herself or Pein, but she swears there’s a sort of ethereal glow around her when she sneaks snacks into her food bowl. When she gets lucky, the blue-haired female even slips some mouth-watering lemon-seared salmon over! _Mmm, salmon…_

The next couple of people are those who travel outside more often than not. On a curious streak, she slipped inside Pein’s workroom once to see what types of missions her favorite people frequent. Unfortunately, there weren’t as many exciting ones as she’d like. Only assassinating information leaks, scouting possible future targets, and the occasional guard detail. 

Still, Hikari can understand the importance of fundamental jobs. That, and she’s worked with Kakuzu. She knows that the amount of money these missions rake in is no feeble amount.

Even though they don’t go around blowing stuff up as often as she’d hoped, infiltration missions usually bring back amusing stories. The other day she found out Deidara gets mistaken for a girl so often that Leader-sama took notice and started sending him to formal infiltration jobs in a frilly ball gown and makeup! Now that Hikari thinks back on it, that explains why the blonde always looks ready to explode whenever someone mentions the female gender. Despite his apparent dislike of crossdressing, those missions have had a spotless success streak. 

Every day has been like this: a repeated cycle of food, training/exercise, and sharing laughs with her humans. Her days were remarkably peaceful compared to her time in the wild. Out there, every single day was a fight for her life. While not necessarily hard, living on your own can be taxing after a while. 

Hikari walks out of Kakuzu’s room, dragging her feet lazily. She had just finished helping him work on the official treasurer business and, after a while, all the mathematical equations started blending together into unintelligible mush. Kakuzu must’ve noticed that her usefulness period was expired because he ordered her to go take a nap with just one glance at her appearance. 

She hopes it was because he was worried about her well being, but those thoughts are just dreams. While not enemies per se, Hikari and the irritable immortal are on an acquaintance-base only. He doesn’t like that she hasn’t earned any money yet, while she doesn’t like how hard it is to get him to open up. However, both are willing to work with each other for different reasons. Kakuzu, because he can respect someone who knows her way around numbers, and Hikari because she refuses to back down from this challenge. The grumpy guy will open up to her soon--she knows it. 

She shuffles languidly down the hallway, heading towards her sweet, darling sleep. Her “room” is currently a modified compact walk-in closet to save space. The shelves and racks have ropes and boards randomly strewn about, allowing her to explore her new den to her heart’s content. Smelling the air for comfort, Hikari collapsed inside her ragtag (but cozy) den of blankets.

After her official inauguration, she spent her first day as a new member scent-marking the base. Knowing the grouchy manner of most of the tower’s occupants, she made sure to scent as subtly as possible so that no human (except for maybe an Inuzuka) could notice. Even so, any cat, dog, or the like that stumbled upon _her_ territory would think twice after smelling the powerful pheromones. 

Smiling softly at the memories of her experiences in the Akatsuki so far, Hikari doesn’t notice the figure creeping up behind her, smiling widely. The strange humanoid figure resembles a venus fly trap, with the center of its body split in two: one side contrasting the other in black and white.

While the small feline was purring softly, fast asleep, the strange creature bearing a black cloak with red clouds slowly phases out of the ground and crouches behind her. The black side of the face is frowning sternly, while its white side is grinning goofily, like a strange manifestation of a split personality. 

“Boo!”

Hikari yelps in surprise and lashes out with her claws, scratching furiously at her supposed attacker. The figure jumps back, and its black side’s face becomes even more stern, seemingly disapproving. 

“ **Idiot! What was that supposed to achieve?** ” The serious half yells at seemingly nothing, but it’s clear who his words are intended for.

His other half responds, chuckling. “Aw...but she’s so fun to rile up!”

The feline scrunches her eyebrows warily at the scene before her. No matter how carefree he (it? them?) seemed to be, Hikari isn’t one to give out trust freely. 

“State your name and business.”, she asks cautiously. The exhausted animal isn’t blind; she saw his Akatsuki cloak. Nevertheless, she hasn’t lived this long by acting rashly, and she sure as hell isn’t going to start now. 

“ **W** e **’r** e **Z** e **t** s **u** ,” Their simultaneous introduction was eerily synchronized. It sent chills up her spine. “ **You’re going on a mission soon.** It’s long-term, so instead of reporting **to Leader-sama himself,** you’ll report to us in-field! **That’s all.** ”

Hikari gave Zetsu a slow nod of understanding and quickly ushered him out of her room. Once the door was slammed in his face, she let out a long, deep breath. Sufficiently creeped out, the cat grudgingly admits that his statements fit. It would make sense if the reason this is the first time she’s met him was because he was outside collecting reports. _He must have some sort of teleportation technique, the same one that was most likely used to get into my den. He may seem shady, but so are most of the people here. I’ll just have to try and warm up to him as well._

Her earlier adrenaline dissipates, and exhaustion comes crashing back like a wave. She stumbled her way over to her fluffy blankets, closed her eyes, and finally entered restful bliss.

* * *

When Hikari awoke, it was in a peaceful and gracefully slow manner. 

Yeah, no. 

Instead of resting peacefully, the poor sleep-deprived cat wakes up with a violent start. The source of her annoyance is the screaming next door, which, in the feline's honest opinion, is terribly rude. _Some people are trying to_ sleep _over here. Ugh. What is it with the people in this place? Based on the sunlight outside the windows, it's 3 in the morning! What human is even awake at this hour?_

She attempts to fall back asleep multiple times, but the pounding and yelling never ceases. _Who's over there anyway? My only roommate is Itachi, but he’s out on a mission. He can't have come back early, could he?_

Deciding that further rest would be a lost cause, Hikari trots down the shelves and out of her room to give the person who ruined her nap a good tongue lashing. The benefit of being another animal is that she can curse profanities at anyone and they're none the wiser.

As she groggily opens the door, her eyes gradually become accustomed to her surroundings. The dark, intimidating hallways tend to be easy on her darkness-accustomed eyes. Aside from the occasional window and light, the headquarters tended to be a comfortable dimness; far better than being roughly shaken awake by the harsh morning light. 

Hikari turns right and down a hallway, determined to find the source of all this racket. Absently, she notes down the small pebbles roughing up her paws as well as the tiny strand of cloth string caught on a sharp crevice. Normal people wouldn't have caught it, but since her body is so close to the ground, it's easier to notice the small things. _The small piece of cloth wasn’t there before, and it’s definitely part of an Akatsuki cloak. Someone came past this route recently, and as far as I know, everyone but this person is asleep already. So, who could it be? Itachi, or someone else?_

She languidly strolls down in the direction of the noise, her paws echoing in the empty hallways. By now, the weak anguished cries have dimmed down, and only the occasional banging noise was left, reverberating through the stone walls. _How is no one else awake yet? Are humans just that deaf?_

Finally, Hikari’s steps lead her to a dead-end at the end of the hall. A few light knocks on the stone produce a hollow noise, signifying a room, but no door in sight. Deciding that something is up here, the cat’s jaws open slightly and let out a series of sharp meows to signify her presence. Untroubled with the current dilemma, Hikari unceremoniously plops down onto the cold floor and leans back against the wall, fatigue evidently returning. 

Right before she nods off, something warm and large snatches her up from behind and drags her straight _through_ the wall! Her Akatsuki cloak brushes against another piece of fabric and, when she opens her eyes, the feline notices a few things. _I feel comfortable. This human smells familiar. However, he doesn’t look like anyone I've met before. How can that be? His cloak signifies he’s a part of the organization, but I thought I already met everyone here?_

The new stranger has short, spiky black hair, almost whitish pale skin, and violent scars running down one half of his face. Despite the showy scars, the thing that stood out the most was the deep, haunted look in his eye. _This person has experienced pain before, a painful, grieving loss. Somehow he still has determination in him to keep on living._

Hikari could relate to that. Her own past isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. 

Leaning into the soft strokes on her gleaming fur, the black feline comfortably scans the room. She figures that anyone who’s a part of the Akatsuki is trustworthy, so there’s no need to be wary. Out of the corner of her eye, something orange flashes, and her neck snaps over to look at the startlingly familiar mask. Hikari would remember that mask anywhere! The person who wore that mask was the human who gave her this soft cloak, signifying her official induction. Looking back at the man who was smoothly petting her, it all makes sense now. His stature and hair color are the exact same as the 'Tobi' person who disappeared after that first night. 

Satisfied at this new deduction, Hikari snuggles farther into the cozy warmth of Tobi, purring contentedly.

Tobi, with a far-off look in his eyes, sighs and leans down onto his soft bed. He pulls the cat into his lap and continues to run his calloused fingers down her furry body. Hikari is completely at ease by this point, but she’s not blind to the tenseness in the man’s muscles. She meows at him in a questioning manner, as if asking what made him so down to cause a ruckus this early in the morning. 

He seems to catch on to her meaning and starts to talk in a surprisingly gentle tone. “...it’s nothing. I-well, it’s not nothing, but it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, Hikari.”

Unsatisfied with this answer, her black-furred paw lightly nudges his side. Nothing too hard or forceful, just a gentle, inquiring tap. 

The man frowns and stops petting her for a moment to stare deeply into her eyes. She is unperturbed and stares back, blinking slowly in a (hopefully) gentle gaze. After a few anxious moments, something flashes in his eyes. Pain? Remembrance? Regret? Whatever it is, it only lasts a moment before it disappears, the moment fleeting yet powerful. 

He leans back further into the mattress and gazes sadly at the ceiling. Hikari snuggles deep into his robes, rubbing her cheek softly against skin. Despite being both physically and mentally exhausted mere moments ago, she can’t bring herself to fall asleep when a part of her _family_ is in such obvious distress. 

After what seems like an eternity, Tobi takes a deep breath and speaks.

“You know, Hikari, I wasn’t always Tobi. Once, a long time ago, I was called Obito.”

* * *

Obito can’t focus on anything in his normally-comfortable room. On the outside, his facade is cool and calm--he made sure of that. On the inside, however, he can’t stop feeling as if his insides have shattered into a thousand pieces mere moments after he thought he was repaired. Hindsight is 20/20, and now Obito knows the truth: there is no way to repair a broken soul. He will forever be cracked, fractured, _incomplete_ . Everything in his line of sight is tinted with red. Every emotion is poisoned by the haunting-but-familiar feeling of regret. The only solution- the only thing he can do is to make sure no one will ever feel this pain again. No more Obitos, no more Rins ( ~~_Rin I’m sorry-_ ~~). No more suffering in this accursed, imperfect world. 

The Infinite Tsukuyomi is the perfect fix. Why can’t people see that? Why would people choose pain and recursive torment over never-ending happiness?

He can’t stop seeing the blood on the walls, Rin’s battered and lifeless body in his arms. He _screams,_ a gut-wrenching, torn sound. The Sharingan is both a blessing and a curse; any Uchiha worth their salt can attest to that. The painful, agonizing memories are a constant drain on even the most mentally-protected shinobi’s mind. They say that old shinobi are the most dangerous since they have to have copious amounts of skill to make it that far. If it's true, then the saying is even more true for the deceased Uchiha elders. Obito isn't even 30, but the number of painful memories stored in his Sharingan is too many to count. Every time he flashes on the red, spinning eyes, regretfully agonizing memories hack away at his mental barriers. The more he uses the demon eyes, the more his sanity chips away, bit by tortured bit.

Ignorance is bliss, but he can't afford to make the trade. If he forgot the memories (if he forgot _Rin)_ then, what would be his purpose anymore? 

~~Madara Tobi~~ Obito doesn't grasp who he is anymore. So many masks, half shattered, hastily repaired and reinforced. Is he the goofy idiot, Tobi? Is he the living legend, Madara? He knows he can't be Obito. Not anymore. Half of his outside body is made up of foreign DNA, and inside, well, not even Kakashi would be able to recognize who he is now. The old Obito no longer exists. The carefree teenager of the past has been shredded, pulverized, and drowned in a river and back before being messily rearranged into whatever half-assed example of a person he is now. If he isn’t any of his old aliases, then what is his identity? Where did his sense of self go? ( _It died with her)_

Something wet and warm slides down Obito's face, tracing the contour of his cheekbones and dripping down onto the hard floor. It catches him off guard more than he'd like to admit. He thought all his tears were dried up, a relic of a time long past. 

Obito stares into the darkness of his room, attempting to pull himself together. Clenching his eyes shut, he bangs his fist against the thick walls of the room, leaning down onto the structure for support. Taking deep breaths, the shinobi casts his chakra sense out to make sure no one noticed his tormented tirade. The minimal chakra rate of rats and half-dead plants in the base enter his range, along with a slightly larger-than-normal chakra source. _Hikari_ . _Her room is relatively close to mine, but hopefully, she dismisses the noises and goes back to sleep._ He ignores the part of himself that wants some company, even for a little bit. After all, he can’t afford to show weakness to anyone. Not now, not when the plan is just starting to take effect. 

Unfortunately, his prayers are not answered, and the cat slowly but surely stalks towards his room. Obito knows that she’ll never find the room if he doesn’t let her--his quarters are only accessible through Kamui, with no doors and no windows. Frankly, he’s thankful for it. The darkness acts as a warm blanket, guiding him through all of his anguish. 

Before he can react, his traitorous body moves, snatching up the confused feline and whisking her into his quarters without a trace. 

Obito looks into her eyes for a split second, faster than any normal ninja can detect. He takes a quick glimpse into her emotions with his Sharingan and tiredly closes his eyes. There was no malice, no ill intent in those slitted golden orbs. Maybe a hint of surprise, along with copious amounts of worry. Obito can’t remember the last time someone was genuinely worried about his well being. Not since...no. He won’t go there. 

He’s not quite sure what came over him to tell Hikari his life story, but he sure hopes that this trusting gut feeling wasn’t wrong. It’s not like she can tell anyone his secrets in the first place, so there should be no reason to worry. 

The minutes tick by, and with each sentence spoken and each story arc told (it’s almost demeaning, how he can only bear to think of his life as a mere _story_ ), the shadow leader can feel more and more emotion leaking through the hastily-patched-up cracks in his identity. Monotonous, bleak words are replaced with rushed, painful dialogue. Despite his long-running facade breaking right before a new colleague’s eyes, Obito can’t bring himself to care. 

He's always known humans are a vile, disgusting species. Hopefully, just this once, he can place his trust in another. 

Obito sits up straighter and looks his new animal companion straight in the eye. Any emotion is wiped off his face, and the only mask he’s wearing right now is a mask of seriousness.

“Hikari, we both have experienced first-hand the cruelty and abhorrent imperfection of this society. I have revealed more to you than anyone else. Don’t make me regret it. Work in this organization for the benefit of Project Tsuki no Me plan, and I will not have to take drastic action.”

Catching his tone, Hikari narrows her eyes and nods once, sharp and determined. 

Obito shifts into his “Madara” persona. “Then let us commence with Phase I. Remember, I’m putting my trust in you. Don’t take it lightly. With our goals aligned, you might just prove to be useful.”

“ _You, Hikari, will be the light that brings the dawn.”_


	3. Irresolute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first posted work with a schedule, so I wasn't sure how it would go, but it's pretty obvious by now that weekly updates aren't going to be happening. New chapters every other week might work, so I'll try that for now. Rest assured, I won't ever abandon a fic without notice. 
> 
> This chapter's quite a bit longer to compensate for the wait.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi-chan! Hiiiiii-chaaaannn! Where are you, Hikari-chan?”

“Mmph. Growwll.” (“Get the fuck out before I claw your eyes off.”)

“Hiii-chaaan, that’s not nice!” She could just  _ feel _ the pout in his tone. “Leader-sama wants you in his office, and told Tobi to go get you! Tobi is going to do Tobi’s job correctly! Get up, Hi-chan!”

The said cat was sprawled over a mess of blankets, with one leg bent, a flattened belly, and chin propped up on a slightly higher bundle of soft material. Hikari drowsily opened her eyes, seeing the strange man-child expertly flailing around like a fish out of water, seemingly panicking. 

Despite her extreme annoyance at being woken up  _ yet again _ , Hikari reminded herself that this was  _ Obito _ , just with his mask on (both literally and figuratively). Obito, who’s pained, agonized face flashes through her memories each and every time she glances at his figure. After hearing his story, she can’t exactly blame him for turning out the way he did. Any ninja worth their salt has experienced loss, and while Obito’s story was depressing, it wasn’t by any means the most tragic sob story she’s heard. Although, there is one thing she can admire about his character: his determination. Regardless of any personal pain experienced, Obito can still have the determination to not give up, and make the world a better place with the Moon Eye Plan. It’s by no means a perfect plan in Hikari’s eyes, but it’s not like the feline has a better solution to the cycle of hatred in this world.

Maybe, just maybe, living in a dream would be better than reality. Kami knows the suffering living beings go through daily, and a perfect dream world would be the same as living normally...just without risk.

Humans are by no means the sole dwellers of this continent. Every species, from the lowliest spiders to the majestic tailed beasts have their own stories to share, and their own struggles, wishing to be heard. Chakra works in strange ways, and the animals with human-like intelligence are few and far between. Even with the rarity of decent intelligence in the animal world, those that do obtain logical abilities aren’t natural-born geniuses, just like how basic reasoning in the human world doesn’t automatically make you Nara-worthy. Hikari supposes that her own intelligence could be considered a rare commodity as far as resources go. After all, her experiences aren’t exactly what you would consider the norm.

But...if the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan does work, would it extend to the animals too? Would the tired, fearful bunnies be welcomed into the dream? Would the starving, hunted birds of prey be able to experience a perfect world? Hikari scoffs at humans’ nearsightedness. If this Eye of the Moon is supposed to make the world a better place, shouldn’t  _ all _ living beings deserve bliss?

Making up her mind, Hikari decides to bring the issue up to Obito later. Not right now, when the said man-child is stumbling around her room, pretending to panic at her ‘tardiness’. 

Hey, she never claimed to be an early riser.

Slowly,  _ slowly _ , she rises up from the dream-like state of half-asleep, half-awake. Lazing about, Hikari stretches her back out, waiting for that satisfying crack. Her ears twitch slightly at the awaited sound, and a contented sigh is let out. Although last night’s midnight escapades led her body running on less rest than she’d prefer, the morning light streaming through a slit in the ceiling along with the sweet chirping of chickadees outside make the scene quite peaceful-

“Hikariii-tan! Are you ready yet? Tobi is ready to go out with Tobi’s new bestest friend! Who is it? It’s...Hi-tan of course!”

Hikari gasps, incredibly affronted. He  _ did not _ just call her  _ ‘tan’ _ .  _ Nope. _ Eye twitching, she grumbles discontentedly and stalks out of the room. Now that she knows the truth, she's convinced more than ever that Obito, now Tobi, has made it his personal goal to annoy her as much as possible.  _ Don’t claw his eyes out. Don’t claw his eyes out. No. Deep breaths.  _

While walking down the empty hallways, she contemplates her life in the Akatsuki so far. Why would Pein want to summon her? The obvious answer is that she’s going to (finally) be requested for a mission, but what will the mission entail? Infiltration? Reconnaissance? Protecting a client? Whatever it is, she hopes it won’t be too exciting. A nice, relaxing mission to ease into human nuances, maybe a pit stop at the local neighborhood cafe…

Hikari stops at the foot of Pein’s large mahogany door. Frowning, she bounces off Tobi behind her and onto the door’s handle, twisting it just enough to open the heavy obstacle. She lands on her feet (duh) and pushes the door open further, straining slightly at its weight. 

“Does Hi-chan need help with the big, scary door? Tobi is here to save you! Wheee!” Tobi, ever the charmer, pushes the dense office door open easily with one arm. His other arm smoothly scoops Hikari up and off the floor, walking swiftly into the room. 

Pein lets out a long-suffering sigh at his actions, and motions for Tobi to close the door behind them. Tobi may act like an idiot, but even he can understand the most basic of social cues.

After closing them off from the outside world, Hikari leaps out of Tobi’s arms and into Pein’s lap, staring up at him with half-lidded, uninterested eyes.  _ My lack of sleep last night must be catching up to me _ . Half-lidded turns to fully lidded, and the feline becomes dangerously close to nodding off in her leader’s lap. 

Something sharply tugs on her tail, and she springs up violently, hissing at nothing. It only takes her a split second to remember her current environment, and Hikari has the decency to at least look sheepish. Settling comfortably on the large desk, Hikari quickly shakes her head to regain her bearings and looks up at Pein. His stoic expression has not changed, and he tiredly closes his eyes for a few precious seconds before opening them again. His purple, ringed eyes stare into her golden ones, measuring her resolve. She unabashedly stares back, mirroring his serious attitude.

Hikari can’t help but admire his eyes. Circles in circles and even more concentric circles reside themselves in their leader’s eerie gaze, almost heavenly in their lavender shade. She isn’t dumb enough to think that pupil shape is natural; it’s abundantly clear he has some form of dojutsu or other wacky ninja power. Maybe he’s just a crazy-serious cosplayer, who knows? 

Pein lets out another deep sigh ( _ Did I push him too far this time? _ ) and firmly pushes a singular scroll over at Hikari’s feet. She gets the hint, and nudges it open gently, careful to retract her claws as to not damage the thin paper. Tobi and Pein watch her, one with loopy glee and the other with uninterested detachment. 

_ Request: S-rank  _

_ Summary: A document with highly classified [redacted] information was stolen by a small group of mercenary nin. This information must be retrieved and brought back undetected as fast as possible. Return the document to the Kazekage tower, Sunagakure.  _

_ Appearance of target: The scroll is 32 cm in length, 5 cm in width (when rolled up). The scroll has two red bands running down its center. _

_ Other information: The mercenaries were last seen running towards Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers). The group can be identified by the black band they all wear around their ankles. They appear to work more effectively together than other mercenary groups. _

Hikari is mildly surprised by this new development.  _ It’s my first mission, and they’re already sending me straight into an S-rank. I could care less about the pay or recognition, but this job appears to have minimal human contact, so I guess it’s okay. There’s something else off about this but- _

She looks up, and before she knows it, the feline’s being attacked from behind by means of bone-crushing hugs. 

“Hi-chan has her first mission! Tobi is very proud of Hi-chan!”

Tobi twists her around so she can see  _ just how excited  _ he is behind the mask. Hikari leans in and hisses as loud as she can into his ear to tell him how much she appreciates the act. 

All of a sudden, he stops bouncing around, and the playful aura vanishes in a blink of an eye. Something else, something menacing takes its place, and the lone lightbulb in the room, previously bright, seems to flicker. A barely noticeable chill takes over the air, and her fur ever-so-slightly stands on end.  _ I wonder why it took so long for him to switch masks? _

“Now, let’s get down to business. What are your thoughts on this mission, Hikari?” Obito once again sets her down on the table, not letting up on his KI in the slightest. 

Not fazed one bit, the cat raises an imaginary eyebrow and gives a flat look to the hidden leader. He blinks, taken aback, and Obito’s lone eye flashes red behind the mask before her viewpoint shifts.

They’re in another genjutsu, with this one resembling a modest room instead of the harsh world of Itachi’s Tsukuyomi. There’s one comfy chair sitting in the middle, with two fluorescent lights shining from the tiled ceiling. The square space somehow manages to emit a cozy yet slightly threatening vibe at the same time. Obito, mask donned, is sitting relaxedly in the singular chair, and sends an expecting look at Hikari.

She walks over to the chair, slow but firm in her steps.  _ They haven’t figured out another way to communicate with me apart from a mind-altering genjutsu. This means I have more leeway and freedom in terms of privacy. I can’t release an illusion to save my life, but hopefully I can detect one before anyone can take advantage of my naivety. _

Her forehead is scrunched, eyes narrow in focus.  _ Next: the layout of the room. Obito is no slob, and from what I know about this world, the caster needs to have every detail sorted out in order to set the genjutsu. The singular chair is no mistake; he sees himself (or is trying to get me to see him) as superior to me, which makes sense. He is the leader of this entire organization, but that power play is more apparent to a smaller creature such as myself, and he  _ knows _ that. Maybe subtle nudging to get me to behave in a more compliant manner to his orders? I know his final goal, and that’s a significant bonus.  _

Hikari’s haunches tense, leaping up onto the armrest in a purposefully dragged manner.  _ Of course, all these observations are null if he turns out to be trustworthy, but I can’t be sure of his intentions just yet. His words last night were emotion-filled and seemingly genuine. Although, he could simply be a master of manipulation, including emotional. You never know with these humans. Better to be prepared for the worst-possible scenario than to get caught off guard. _ Her heart aches at the thought of having to escape from the first decent person she’s come across so far. She really,  _ really _ hopes he was being truthful. 

Obito twists around to meet Hikari’s lidded gaze, his eye glinting crimson in the light. 

“Well?”

Hikari speaks and quickly adapts to the strange-yet-familiar feel of her adjusted voicebox. 

“I can assume that an S-rank shinobi organization will solely take on S-rank missions, with the occasional A. Anything else would be a waste of resources. Given the nature of this mission, you don’t want anyone to know of my existence, either to patch up vulnerabilities or to use me in some sort of infiltration mission in the future. The latter is the most likely. This mission will be used to test my worth, meaning I will be able to do more sensitive missions for the organization if the results are deemed satisfactory.” It’s left unsaid that if she fails, there will be a punishment deemed suitable as well. 

A sharp sort of breathing noise comes out from behind Obito’s mask. It takes a moment for her to realize it was a chuckle. 

“Moderately impressive, and all true. However, that is not the reason I called you to discuss. What do you think of the mission itself?”

She takes a minute to collect her thoughts and speaks clearly. The man in front of her is listening attentively. “The size of the scroll suggests something small but still important enough to warrant an S-rank mission. My guess is some sort of forbidden jutsu archive, or maybe a paper on some sort of recent research Suna is funding. Honestly, the possibilities are endless. The fact that this was pulled by a mercenary group suggests that there could be more of them, along with the fact that they are all trained ninja. Because of all the unknown variables, the danger level is significantly higher. It also begs the question of why Suna hired a third party to retrieve such valuable information, but that’s answered by the information about the mercenaries entering the Land of Rivers. There are too many legal problems with entering another country with violent intentions unannounced, and by that time the thieves would be long-gone. If no one knows we were affiliated with Suna, then Kawa no Kuni can’t take this the wrong way.”

The smirk is glaringly obvious in his tone. “Perfect. Since you know what you’re getting into, it shouldn’t be said that failure is not an option. I could care less about some loose string Suna lost, but your goal is the jinchuuriki. Suna’s One-Tail is...unique. Gain his trust, gather data, whatever you can do to further our cause. Zetsu has gathered enough information to know he lives in the Kazekage tower. Dismissed.”

A slight twist in her gut signals the forceful release of the genjutsu, and when she blinks, she’s back in Pein’s office. The said man is currently tirelessly working on more paperwork. He recognizes their return to the real world with a short flick of his fingers.

Hikari hops off of the tall desk, landing gracefully on the stone floor. Tobi glides out of the office, and she follows, squeezing through the door previously left ajar. 

Walking down the stairs, Hikari starts to pull up preparations she’ll have to do before the mission in her brain. First, a map of the Elemental Nations, and preferably something she can reference common ninjutsu tricks from. Next, she’ll have to brush up on stealth, maybe ask someone for a weapon she can use. Claws are neat but not durable enough to hold up against kunai. 

A rough plan sketched out in her mind, the cat hops down one flight of stairs and languidly strolls in the direction of her room. Her ears twitch and signal her of someone incoming from the first floor. Recognizing the voices, she plops down, waiting for them to notice her. 

“Whoa, Hikari! Didn’t see you there!” As always, Kisame has a large shark-toothed grin stretched across his face, with a few suspicious drops of blood hanging off the edge of Samehada.

“Mrow?” (“How was your mission?”) She makes sure to add a questioning lilt to the end of her query to make it as obvious as possible what she’s implying. It’s not her fault humans are too idiotic to understand something as simple as cat-speak. 

Kisame smirks and leans back slightly, walking towards the rooms in step with Hikari and his partner. “I’m guessing you asked about our mission, and it wasn’t boring, for one. Samehada got a nice bit of chakra, and the traitors were disposed of before any information was leaked. The fight was disappointingly easy, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

She nods, and swishes her tail sharply when she realizes she can’t speak her mind (at least not without earning confused expressions from the damn  _ humans _ ). 

Suddenly, an idea hits her like a freight train, and Hikari leaps up quickly to swipe some blood off the tip of Samehada. The sentient sword tries to bite, but she pulls back in time with red liquid coating the tips of her right claws. Kisame looks at her questioningly (as he pulls Samehada back protectively), while Itachi stoically gazes on with the slightest hint of understanding. 

Taking care not to scrape her claws on the hard, stone floor, she swipes a few times, making sure to be confident and swift in her strokes. The end result is an easy form of communication; the bright crimson color making it even more clear. 

Reminiscent of her first day with the Akatsuki, simple words are written onto the floor.

_ New mission. Training?  _

“You have a new mission, so you want me to help train you?” 

Kisame’s brows were furrowed, as if the idea anyone would ask  _ him _ for help was just that absurd.

Determined, Hikari writes one more word on the ground. 

_ Please _

* * *

It was dark inside the stomach. 

That is, the stomach of a sentient chakra-eating sword. She’s sure she’s been in weirder situations, but none come to mind at the moment. 

How did she get into this situation? Well, after getting some maps from Pein’s office and a book on ninja techniques/weapons from Sasori (Hikari now owes him time to study her body for feline anatomy details. She isn’t too sure how she feels about that), the determined queen set out to the backyard training grounds to test her physical capabilities. 

She already knows her specialty will be stealth and espionage, but there’re only so many missions that will go perfectly right. Hikari won’t last a day out in ninja society without knowing how to fight. Not just that, but how to fight  _ well.  _

First, she tested physical limits with Kisame supervising. Itachi too came, with a cup of tea and book in hand, sitting comfortably on the porch. They said they have a few days of rest before their next mission, which is fairly considerate of Pein as far as criminal organizations go.

The soft green grass of the field aided her sprint towards the tree, the wind ruffling her fur in the opposite direction. Hikari came closer and closer to the tree, a wide grin on her face and muscles coiled, ready for takeoff. 

She  _ jumps _ , soaring through the air at a height many times her own size. When she can feel the drag of the air slow down and her height reach a crest, her right forepaw reaches up and nicks at the bark, before making her smooth descent down to the firm ground. 

Lightly panting from the minor exertion, she looks behind her, making a silent inquiry.

Itachi’s eyes switch to a now-familiar shade of red, but no uneasy illusion results from it. Instead, he brings the full force of his gaze to the notch on the tree. 

“412 centimeters.”

And just like that, Hikari deflates. It’s not too obvious on the outside, but deep inside, she’s terribly disappointed with herself. The mark sits above her, mockingly.  _ This is the best you can do chakra-less! But it’s okay, you’re decent for a  _ normal _ cat! Just ignore the fact that you’ll never catch up to even the weakest super-powered ninja! _

That brings her to the current situation. Given that shinobi can frequently jump to the top of buildings, no sweat, Kisame decided to take her training into his own hands. He strolled over to where Hikari was quietly beating herself up, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and shoved the protesting feline into the mouth of a hungry Samehada. 

Hikari could’ve escaped if she wanted to, but she trusts Kisame. That being said, she isn’t quite sure what he expected would happen if he shoved a chakra-deficient cat into the stomach of a magical chakra-eating sword.

It’s not as horrible of an experience as she thought it would be. The inside of the sword isn’t natural, so there’s no stomach acid or sticky flesh that would make it unpleasant. The leather-like inside walls are smooth and relatively roomy for someone as small as her.

What  _ is _ interesting is that she isn’t showing any symptoms of chakra depletion at all. No blacking out, no nausea, and no signs of exhaustion either. Unless...there’s a possibility that her chakra isn’t compatible with what Samehada was designed for? Is the composition of human chakra different from animal chakra? 

Hikari presses her paw to the inside lining of the sword’s stomach, laying down on her belly, and generally attempting to maximize surface coverage to test her theory. As it is, she feels perfectly fine.  _ Maybe my chakra just isn’t appetizing? Or is it that Samehada recognizes me as an ally?  _

Before she knows it, a light opens up in front of her and the speculating cat is pulled out of the sword.  _ That’s got to be the weirdest thing I’ve experienced so far _ . Kisame is once again holding her by the scruff of her neck, with her body awkwardly dangling a meter and a half into the air. She slowly turns over to face the shark-toothed human and stares unabashedly at his sheepish grin.

“Well? Any findings? Discover any hidden chakra pool?”

“Meow.” (“Nope”)

“So...that’s a no. Great. That means your chakra isn’t similar enough to human chakra to do any sort of jutsu. Samehada here only feeds on the chakra of people and other naturally chakra-adaptive beings such as Bijuu. ‘Course, that doesn’t affect our destructive ability in the field.” His grin is wide and sharp. “But, it does mean that you’ll be at a disadvantage in any fight on equal ground. You know what that means.”

The corner of Hikari’s mouth twitches up, revealing a sharp fang. She twists around and punches the underside of Kisame’s wrist, forcing him to let her go. Light on her feet, she sprints behind the man and pounces at his clothes, scrambling up to sit on his shoulder. 

Her grin is still on her face, newfound determination radiating out of her small body. She knows exactly what she’ll do next.  _ If I can’t fight on equal ground, then I guess I’ll just have to tip the scale in my favor. _

Creating a favorable situation in battle isn’t anything new. It’s common sense, a survival tactic spread throughout animal and human society alike. It’s one of those things that everyone knows, and everyone knows everyone else knows as well. Whether it’s underhanded tactics, choosing your battles, or psychological manipulation, it’s almost second nature to tip the scale in your favor in any way possible. 

While everyone knows this, few utilize it in real life. 

Ninja are reckless beings, with flashy jutsus blazing and no plan in sight, set in determination with some form of misguided loyalty. Despite the stealth-like origins of the job, ninja tend to fight brute force with brute force, the idea of strategy a far goal set only in the hands of those destined for glory and greatness. 

Perhaps, Hikari thinks, this is what separates cannon fodder from war heroes, career genin and elite jounin. It sounds cliche, but the thought remains stuck in her head like a nagging mosquito that evades capture time and time again. Is the baseline for power (power that will make a difference) the will to look past naive thought and use cunning and deceit, or is it the strength to hold firm to your morals and never waver, even if it means sacrificing efficiency?

As of right now, Hikari doesn’t know the answer yet, but one thing’s for sure. She doesn’t have nearly enough strength to afford trading effectiveness for something as vague as ethics. What moral code exists in society anyway? She knows from experience that the majority of the animal world has zero sense of right and wrong, given their lower mental capacity (it’s not conceit, but fact confirmed over experience). Even though animals can be cruel and self-serving, she hasn’t yet met a species that harms its own. 

She can’t say the same for humans.

The curse of widespread intelligence is just that, a curse. Those who spread tales of their competency don’t deserve it, and those who are too scared to speak up tend to be the most creditable. Alas, she’s seen how damaging words can be in the hands of those who know how to use them. There’s a reason psychological damage has no definite cure. 

While sob stories are always an interesting read, Hikari shows no sympathy to the twisted society. In her mind, if they can’t fix the environment that they broke down themselves, then what makes them deserving of outside help? The only relevant information this speculation brought to her attention is that underestimating humans will lead her nowhere worthwhile. They will stop at nothing to better their own situation, to enact selfish decisions with a specific goal in mind. Their single-minded determination can lead to tunnel vision, which is both fortunate and dangerous. They’ll stop at nothing to get their ‘success’, even if it means stepping and sabotaging innocent lives along the way.

She can respect a little craftiness, but there’s a fine line between foxy plans and straight-out manipulation, especially when it comes to the innocent. ( ~~_ What they did to her _ _ ) _ ~~

It doesn’t matter either way. This revelation is nothing new, nothing spectacular in the confines of Hikari’s mind. She’s not new to unfairness and doesn’t expect the world to be entirely fair either. 

If the world was completely fair, how would she, a lowly cat, ever dream to match up to the  _ magic-wielding _ shinobi?

She’s made it her goal to utilize the few Sage-given gifts she has to their fullest potential. Hikari’s got a pretty good idea of what her purpose in the Akatsuki is now, with all her strengths and weaknesses bare on the whiteboard currently sitting in front of her. 

She’s definitely underpowered when it comes to pure strength, with no chakra to enhance her muscles and no muscle mass to back up her punches. Tiny furred paws aren’t exactly the face of destruction and fear. It’s no matter. She has other assets.

Those same furred paws can silence her footsteps, making her presence entirely disappear when combined with proper breathing techniques. Her small stature, despite being a weakness in terms of shifting her weight, becomes a vital feature of her body for squeezing through cracks and crevices. Her pitch-black fur becomes a natural bodysuit, blending into the shadows of the night without a trace. 

Once again, none of this is new. She’s more aware of her own capabilities than most, but actually listing and noting all of her strengths, the things that she can do  _ better _ than humans, makes something deep within her flare to life.

She thinks it might be hope. 

Best of all, the animosity and suspicious nature between humans leaves a gaping hole of an opportunity in terms of infiltration. Everyone is concerned with national security and the protection of their village against outsiders with malicious intent. No one suspects a lowly, chakra-less cat to be the one feeding information between enemies. 

And isn’t that the clincher of the situation? In infiltration work, her apparent lack of chakra could be her greatest asset! Even those spineless human-serving  _ ninken _ and the like have above-average chakra levels, allowing them to do the most basic ninja techniques. However, it means they trigger the alarm systems for many different chakra-sensing systems, as well as catch the attention of sensor shinobi. Hiding in plain sight, a gutsy yet effective move. No one would be able to tell the difference between a wild cat and herself. 

With newfound determination, she ponders the upcoming mission. The One-Tail is most likely safeguarded by either their own power or the government’s protection. Jinchuuriki are national weapons, a sort of power play. The balance of the nations would collapse if any tailed beast were to transfer citizenship.  _ They must have measures in place to ensure loyalty or at least discourage escape. That means my only chance will be to gain the trust of the container, then stimulate them into leaving their home. It’ll be relying on the chance that their current environment is less than hospitable, or at least not satisfactory.  _

With some semblance of a plan in place, she smiles to herself, slowly snapping mental pieces together in a satisfying puzzle. She has a good two days to prepare, plenty of time to get her things in order. 

_ I wonder where I can get a bingo book? _

* * *

Sasori thinks the new recruit is a curious little thing. She obviously has never done anything in a professional setting, what with the lack of tact and all, but her antics have piqued his interest, if only for a moment. Thinking back, this is probably the first time he’s ever had anyone ask for resources from his quaint little bookshelf. It can’t really be called an at-home library, not when nobody ever asks to borrow anything (he wouldn’t give it to them that easily anyway, not with what happened the last time Hidan got within two meters of a book). 

People tend to think of him as the type of person that studies relentlessly. The nerd, that one kid that avoids people like flies and knows obscure information that turns out to be useful at the most convenient time. The guy that expects nothing but perfection from everyone and everything. The neighbor that stays holed up like a hermit, fiddles with machines, and has random bursts of genius that would surprise everyone if there was anyone actually around to witness it. 

The thing is, he’s not some antisocial everyday geek. He’s an internationally-recognized S-rank missing-nin with a chart-topping bounty on his head.

Either way, no one could ever accuse Sasori of being uninformed. Some would call it useless, but he knows better. His extensive knowledge of human anatomy would rival the Slug Queen’s, and it’s never been more helpful in his puppet creation. No one appreciates the process of turning dead bodies into usable weapons. It’s much, much more complicated than simply ripping the guts out and nailing sliding weapons inside. It’s a detailed, critical art form that Sasori himself has perfected over years of experience and learning, and he’d be damned if some low-life tried to replicate his work and ended up with something so nonfunctioning it belongs in engineering nightmares.

That thought process evidently carries over to gear design as well, considering the predicament he finds himself in right now. 

“You want me to make your gear?”

The cat at his feet let out a slightly infuriating grin. Why should she deserve to be happy? He’s obviously very busy at the moment. 

The suspiciously thick crimson liquid dribbling down the tips of her claws didn’t help the situation either. Apparently, the nuisance decided that the only way she could ever  _ possibly _ communicate was to scratch divots of blood into his  _ freshly-cleaned _ hardwood floor. What did he do in his past life to deserve this punishment?

The worst part is, both of them know he’s going to end up making her requested items anyway. Kami knows she can’t build it herself, what with the lack of opposable thumbs and all, and no one else in the base is proficient in the art. He can imagine it already. She’ll go prancing off to someone with no skill whatsoever, something will inevitably go wrong, they’ll blow  _ something _ up, and Sasori will be blamed for the death of their newest member simply because he was too busy doing actual work to bother dealing with menial requests. 

Sasori has very little interest in losing his material funds as some sort of half-assed punishment, so he supposes it’s worth the effort to humor Hikari’s commission. At least he’ll get some interesting animal anatomy studies out of it. 

He looks back, nodding wearily, and the aforementioned cat happily skips over with a piece of paper in her mouth-

-and of course, it’s written in blood, because  _ why not _ at this point. A surprisingly detailed drawing is inked (bled?) onto the scroll, with descriptions on the side for each piece. Nothing too fancy, just some tough wooden ankle cuffs, presumably for claw-sharpening, and two glass vials to be used as sponge holders. While the cuffs are attached to all four legs, the vials are only to be placed on the front ankles, with one fitted sponge residing in each. One sponge is to be soaked in blood, and the other in a fast-acting lethal poison. Maybe he can use poison refills as a way to get more favors in…

He looks down at the paper and blinks at the last request. Of-fucking-course the devil cat needs a hair-thin injection needle attached to the tail, pre-dipped in the most subtle sedative he has in stock. 

Once again, he sighs and pins the paper to his work rack, getting various materials prepped. The vials and cuffs are easy enough, but the poisons will take quite a bit of his time to properly mix and strain.

Oh, well. At least he got his books back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikari is dubious of Obito's truthfulness. She wants to trust him but has a hard time trusting any humans right now.
> 
> She isn't against the Tsukuyomi plan, just people. 
> 
> Also, sometimes AO3 refuses formatting in random places, so if something's wrong please contact me so I can fix it :)
> 
> Plot coming up next!


	4. Incipient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow I actually finished on time-  
> Brain: Nope, rewrite it.  
> Me: But-  
> Brain: REWRITE IT
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! (also new summary because I'm indecisive as hell-)

She loves the thrill.

It’s invigorating, the unique way blood pumps behind her ears, and the muscles in her body are strung, taut with adrenaline. Her tail is stuck out, ears perked and oscillating, and whiskers shifting, all to sense the surrounding area to the best of her ability. 

She’s crouched low, hind legs aching to jump out with barely-contained energy. The peaceful environment is unwavering in its silent support. Crickets mask the soft taps of footsteps, sodden leaves hug her paws comfily, and even the moonlight joins the soundless orchestra, its light guiding her way. 

For as long as she can remember, Hikari’s been at her best during the night. Her sleeping schedule has always been chaotic, but there’s something about the darkness that makes her feel safe. Maybe it’s the way her fur blends in with the midnight aura, the scenery enveloping her invisible body effortlessly, as if she never existed at all. Maybe it’s the simple fact that no one is awake to judge her actions, no one to chain her down with expectations. 

Either way, there’s a sense of comfort after dark, completely unachievable during the day. It eases her nerves and calms any stray, traitorous sensations. 

Her eyes track the targets back and forth, unblinking and completely focused. If anyone was to witness her reconnaissance, they would describe the eerie glow of her slitted eyes like that of a predator cornering their prey. 

It’s certainly not wrong, considering how she feels at the moment. There’s power in confidence, even false beliefs, and Hikari is determined to use those self-manipulations to their fullest extent. She’s already tracked the mercenary group across Kawa no Kuni’s borders, along with tracing them back to the temporary hideout. It’s nothing grandiose; a simple clay shelter, most likely created by some sort of Earth Jutsu. So far, her scouting has procured information about the area. Their shelter has two exits and no windows, a flat roof, and some stray foliage strewn across the walls for camouflage. 

She’s crouched in a natural position behind one of the many trees, ignoring the grass tickling at her fur endings. The small river to her right rushes fiercely, spraying stray water droplets into the damp bank. Humidity in the air forces her eyes to blink out the vapor. By the time she opens them, a plan is formed and put into action.

Hikari climbs the adjacent tree and hastily shrugs off her cloud-patterned cloak and gear. She places the materials inside a small hole in the hollow bark, the small vials resting securely with a soft _clink_. 

(She keeps her _definitely not Hiruko-inspired_ tail tip on. Just in case.)

Now bare of any human-like protections, the cat waltzes down the forest, her target in plain sight. 

A drop of water plops on the tip of her nose. It’s surprising, and cold enough to shake her out of her thoughts. Before she knows it, it’s pouring rain, thunder crackling in the distance. She cringes at the thought of being completely sodden, and sprints towards the wall ahead. 

She’s lucky. The wind causes the rain to fall at an angle, meaning she’s safe and dry as long as she presses herself against the jutsu-made wall. There’s a small mouse with the same idea as her a few meters off. It’s fairly plump, a healthy size for its age. They sit together in companionable silence, the rain at their front and enemy shinobi rustling faintly at their back. 

A belly rumbles, just as foreboding as the thunder crashing above. 

Five minutes later, one satisfied cat and one deboned carcass remain. 

* * *

Kondo would consider himself a good person.

Sure, he might’ve made a few mistakes here and there, but all in all, he’s not a _villain_. 

Everything he does, he does out of necessity. Bullied for reasons he can’t control? He learns to fight. Parents dead in the crossfire of the Third War? He picks up some survival skills here and there. Failed his Genin test and sent off to find some other means of living?

Well, what was he going to do? _Not_ ditch the village that did nothing to help him?

Mercenaries get so much bad karma, and it’s frankly undeserved. They’re not harming anyone (too much) or killing people left and right like those higher ranked missing-nin, so why can’t people just leave them alone to live their life, get drunk, and pick up girls?

Kondo sighs and leans against the hard earth wall behind him. His partner, whose whole demeanor is so average he can’t bother to remember names, is sitting on a small earthen stool and drinking self-made tea. Where he got the tea, Kondo doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care either way so that’s all right with him.

He closes his eyes as he fiddles with the small elastic band wrapped around his ankle. The cloth is a sign of pride; proof that his hard work has been recognized by someone that matters. He’s not the frail little kid who was always terrified, always _weak_. Now, he’s a new version of himself. A better version. 

The rain outside soothes his normal mission nerves. The vibrations of the water tapping against hard earth are transmitted to the indoors, acting as white noise in the background. 

A louder tap bumps against the wall. He and his partner look up, muscles tensing for battle. _Did they find us already?_ Another bump and he signals his partner with a short flick of his fingers. His fingers fly into hand signs, and a small bit of the earth shifts to form a viewing window. 

Kendo’s fingers tighten around his spare kunai, pouch laying in the far corner. Softly, silently, he tiptoes over to the bit of now-wet earth and looks out the makeshift window-

Huh. There’s a cat. It’s a small thing, shivering and dripping wet. It looks absolutely miserable, but that’s none of his concern. Natural selection probably would take place anyway. 

“Hey! It’s a false alarm, just some stupid cat. Go ahead and close it. Oh, and grab me some sake while you’re at it.” 

More hand signs and the small earthen opening rumbles before shifting to close. Before it can fully seal, a small black thing darts inside, almost too fast for the eye to see. Kendo blinks, and blinks again, because the very same sopping-wet cat is now inside their hideout. 

The pitiful sight of a feline suddenly finds energy and bounds around the area with bountiful agility, like it fucking _owns_ the place or something, before deciding whatever it’s looking for isn’t here. 

His idiot of a partner says a few words, something about food and shelter, and the damn cat takes one look at him before turning around and dismissing him completely. It continues to explore the small room, looking here and there before it noses its way into _his_ stuff. 

“Oi! That’s not for you! Get back here!” Kendo yells at the animal and decides enough is enough. He runs at it, kunai hand raised, and pounces. The fucking _rat_ of a creature slips away at the very last moment, leaving him to crash face-first into the wall. By now, the earth is soft from the absorbed water outside, and part of the wall completely gives in. He faceplants into a muddy pile of water, curses violently, and sits up, only to be met with one surprised partner, a barely-standing hideout, and no cat in sight.

“Are you fucking KIDDING ME?!”

* * *

A wicked smirk grows on her face as Hikari runs deeper into the forest. _It’s always a good plan to get humans to trip and fall since their center of gravity is so much higher than normal four-legged animals. I guess that’s just karma; their own sense of superiority ended up being their downfall._

Now, she finally has a sense of direction in this mission. It makes sense for the scroll-stealers to leave a decoy hideout to throw trackers off their scent. Unfortunately for them, Hikari’s on their tails. 

First, the first hideout was suspicious at a glance. Why would someone hide a critical document in such an exposed place, even temporarily? The walls weren’t even made of stone, just plain old dirt. Given the rain, they might have felt cocky enough to be out in the open like that (since rain covers scent trails and physical tracks), but she’s got a feeling that wasn’t the case. 

Second, once inside, they were by far from the most impressive sight. The two men were rangy and weak, their general aura unassuming. That usually doesn’t mean much, but after testing out the more confident human’s rage, she can conclude that they have little to no fighting experience. If they really were protecting such an important scroll, then they would either be bulky, menacing bodyguards guarding someone higher up the rankings, or they would be the planners themselves, which is countered by their horrible hiding spot. 

Third, the loud human was subconsciously protecting his pouch of items in the corner. It was placed in a well-protected spot, which the human was unknowingly keeping to his back. People only protect valued items, but a quick glance in his pouch was all she needed. The pouch was empty!

With this information, she can conclude that the idiotic human and his equally idiotic friend must’ve been lower-ranking new additions who were valued at basically nothing for the mercenary group. This means that they were under a genjutsu to make themselves a decoy to buy the real leaders some time. After setting up the poorly-hidden hideout, the loud man was then put under another genjutsu layer to protect his pouch. An oblivious tracker would notice that and go on a wild goose chase trying to steal his items, only to give up when it turned up empty. By then, the real scroll would be long-gone. 

_If they decided that time was a priority, then that means I still have a chance to catch them. The humans are probably smug about the rain erasing their tracks, so I’ll just have to teach them not to underestimate me._

People know about the more obvious tracks such as footprints and scent trails, but only the most seasoned shinobi know about the more subtle natural tracks. They’re harder to follow- but infinitely harder to cover up. 

These tracks are signs in the natural world. Things like cracked branches, fallen leaves, and bugs scurrying away. Things that people have no way of avoiding unless they have zero presence at all. 

Things that every animal can spot subconsciously. 

Hikari sprints.

* * *

She’s standing in front of a seemingly unassuming tree.

That makes it all the more suspicious. 

The trail ends here, and while it’s possible they suddenly became aware of their discreet trail, it’s still highly unlikely. Everything leads to this small area, this one grove out of many. 

Honestly, it’s like they think she’s an amateur. All the tells are there: leaves are strewn almost unnaturally even across the floor, an absence of birds and other wildlife, and not to mention the _fucking hollow tree_ right in front of her. 

Sighing, the feline cringes slightly while preparing to use her greatest weapon: the pathos card. Slightly shaking her hair to appear more frazzled, scraping gently against the flaking bark, and making sure to collect as much water as possible into her fur. She tries not to recoil in disgust. The Akatsuki owes her several warm baths for what she’s going through. 

Stepping through the hole on the side of the hollow tree, Hikari puts on her act of _small helpless cat dying in the rain_ and shivers accordingly. It’s all fake of course, and while an act such as this would normally grate on her pride, it’s surprisingly exciting to take part in such obvious manipulation. 

The bottom of the tree, where the trunk would usually sit, is seemingly natural at first glance. There’s wood on all sides, about two feet square, giving her ample room to move around. Despite the bleak appearance, it’s saddeningly obvious that the hollow-ness wasn’t natural, with the clear cuts and rectangular shape of the area. Previously healthy wood has started to rot, leaving a bitter scent in the air. 

After about half a minute of searching, a corner of the (thankfully) warm ground gives out, crumbling. Hikari reaches her paw inside and smiles when her toes hit clean air. Driving her heels into the ground, the cat’s claws shoot out menacingly. Digging furiously reveals a small ledge about two feet down, with more ledges spiraling below accordingly like some twisted staircase of death.

Before heading down, she makes sure to turn around her paws to change the appeared direction of the digging. A few flicks, and dirt flies in streams across the wooden surroundings. One last imprint of her body on the loose dirt and her work is finished. If a track analyzer came in, they would say a random animal fell into the tree, panicked, and fell inside the coincidental secret passageway. After all, she’s just a homeless mange-ridden cat that stumbled her way inside. Completely on accident, might she add. 

Hikari squeezes her way into the small hole and leaps across the stone ledge, graceful as ever. Her muscles, tense from the previous cold, strain from the sudden action.

There’s a light below, and she hops down, claws retracting for a silent landing. She figures she’ll take the stealth route. If anyone catches her, she can always play the frightened, naive animal card. 

Further investigation reveals the light to be a small torch hanging on the wall, most likely started by a fire jutsu. Squeezing her petite body against the wall, Hikari blends into the shadows. She’s careful since the shadows are constantly moving thanks to the flickering fire. 

There’s sound echoing off the walls. _They’re talking_ , Hikari realizes with a start. The voice is deep and smooth, followed by another nervous-sounding voice. _Most likely the mercenary trading the scroll with the client._

She turns the corner into another earthen hallway, the talking gradually becoming clearer. Pressing her body against the wall, Hikari can hear the people just around the corner. 

“-item? The money is here as requested.” This particular voice makes her fur stand on end. It’s the type of figure that demands attention and respect, fear dominating every other emotion. She’s only ever heard that kind of tone in elder shinobi. There’s no good news for her if someone with that tone has the power to back it up. 

“I-I- y-yes. The scroll is here as r-r-requested. Now pay u-up!” The second man, the mercenary leader, is a stuttering, nervous wreck. His feeble attempts at intimidation are almost _cute_ compared to the other voice. 

Faint rustling noises echo, giving insight to the map of the next underground room. Straining her ears, Hikari can tell it’s a large chamber of sorts, with tall ceilings and wide, thick walls. She hopes it’s only that outlandish for comfort purposes. 

Tail raised in an imitation of a scorpion, the feline moves around the corner at a microscopic speed. She’s wary of the pebbly gravel under her paws, employing stealth tactics to aid in her sneak attack. 

More rustling emanates. Hikari hunches over as someone passes by her towards the exit. Warily opening an eyelid, she checks the coast ( _mercenary leader has exited the premises, walking at a brisk pace)_ and shimmies over into the grand chamber. 

By now, her breaths are hard and uneven, stress from the overall situation creeping up on her like a jaguar. Pushing the panic at bay, Hikari dares to turn her head towards the new overarching presence. 

They’re tall and cloaked from head-to-toe in black fabric, with a hood that hangs so low it covers any defining facial features. They turn around, heading towards the center, and Hikari can see a small triangular symbol embroidered on their back. The bright red of the symbol contrasts with the pitch-black fabric of the cloak, standing out like a beacon in the night. 

All of a sudden, they raise their arms and make some motions with their covered hands. She can’t tell what exactly it is they’re doing from this angle, but the tell-tale movements of hand signs are unmistakable. _That’s as far as they’re getting today._

Hikari picks up her pace, eyes trained on the center, weaving through shadows in hope of sneaking up on the person. Her tail is raised, ears are perked, and whiskers are twitching in anticipation and suspense. 

She’s as silent as can be, but it seems that some accidents are unavoidable. 

Hikari’s left shoulder bumps into something else (something soft), in her haste. Panicking, she and the unknown other roll and tumble through the dirt. The sound of their scuffling echoes across the cavern, way too loud for comfort.

Cursing inwardly, Hikari dazedly rights herself until she stops moving because something is off...

Everything is _silent_. 

The figure has stopped, eyes are trained on her, and alarms are raised.

The cat gulps. She’s made a _big_ mistake.

The tension is so thick she can _feel_ it. It’s suffocating, causing every fight-or-flight reflex to fire, and it takes all her willpower to suppress it. It won’t do to panic here - she needs to stay calm and rational. _I can still salvage this. Let’s see how good of an actor I am._

 _Let’s see. Signs of emotional trauma: shaking, hiding, flinching at loud noises, defensive aggression, and loss of control in bowel movement (but I've got more pride than that)._ Hikari gradually transitions into a slight shake, letting out a mix between a growl and a whimper for good measure. Despite how much it grates on her pride, not all of the scaredy-cat act is faked. She’s sure that the hooded figure is letting out a sizable amount of KI (Killer Intent). 

Next, defensive aggression. Making sure to keep her back to the wall and the hooded figure within her line of sight, she ever so slowly turns her head over to the being that tripped her...

It’s a black panther, adolescent-sized, staring wide-eyed at her as if she’s some cryptid that barged into his homecoming party. She stares back, equally surprised, before something snaps her attention back to the present. 

More dark-furred animals creep out of the darkness of the cavern. Animals of all sizes and shapes, from growing wolves to light-footed mice stalk out of the shadows. _Well, that changes things. Someone orchestrated them as backup, probably the cloaked person. Most likely untrained, used for intimidation. There’s no organization in their ranks._

There’s no possible way for her to fight her way out, unless...

-oh. 

The feline grins, smile sharp and feral. Returning to her act, her expression is quickly covered by a mask of fear and confusion, eyes shining with intelligence. 

_Let’s dance._

Hikari arches her back and bristles her fur, channeling some of her real nervousness into the act. She hisses and growls as loud as she possibly can, the noises rasping out from deep within her throat, echoing across the chamber. Using the feral-cat-act as an excuse to bare her natural weapons at the ready, she shoots her claws out and points her fangs at the threats. 

The situation is incredibly delicate. Hikari knows if she gives them any hint that she isn’t here by accident, they won’t hesitate to attack.

She curls her tail to the side, subtly sloshing the small vial of paralytic. _Fully stocked. Perfect._

Summoning her best acting skills, the feline times her mood changes to be as realistic as possible. Three seconds of frightened aggression, two seconds of hesitancy, and then curl up slightly, showing vulnerability and fear. She does so, perfectly might she add, and the cloaked human steps forward.

Hikari feigns more defensiveness, hissing slightly and stepping back with a purposeful stutter. It seems to be enough to fool the others, as the cloaked figure steps forward in what they must feel to be a reassuring stance. They kneel down, muscles relaxed, and make a complicated hand gesture that sends the rest of the animals scurrying back into who-knows-where. 

“We won’t hurt you, run along now child.” Their voice is calm, with an undertone of strength and authority. It’s dangerously alluring, but she’s got too much self-respect to be swayed by something as trivial as this human.

Pretending to be trustful, her toes tap against the ground as she pads forward. The opposing person confidently opens his arms as if to carry her. Now that she’s close up, she can tell there’s something unnatural about the way they move. It’s stiff and jerky, but still smooth enough to cancel any doubts she might’ve had of their strength.

She’s almost at prime attacking distance now, just a few more steps…

-there! Just out of arm’s reach, Hikari rolls under the person’s outstretched arm and snags the scroll all in one move. They reach for the item, startled, but she’s prepared. She skillfully curves her tail at just the right angle to hopefully simultaneously inject, and trip the cloaked person.

They do trip, but she feels no resistance from the tail needle. Oh, well. She still has enough time to escape.

Securing the scroll between her fangs, Hikari turns a 180 and breaks into a sprint, startling some of the animals she passes by. More furry opponents attempt to slow her down, but survival instincts kick into place, allowing her to dodge most of the attacks intuitively. She won’t escape completely unscathed, but it’s better than fighting them all on with brute force.

One lucky swipe from a dog sends her stumbling, careening to the side. It surprises the cat enough to make her drop the scroll. The vital piece of parchment rolls, blending into the chaos of paws and legs.

As if this day couldn’t get any fucking worse, foreboding vibrations lace the surrounding walls. One of the animals must’ve hit a support point in the wall by accident.

Her eyes go wide with fear as the rumbling increases in volume. _If I don’t get out of here quickly, I’ll be buried under the rubble for sure._ Frantically, her head snaps back and forth, almost fast enough to give her whiplash. Hikari finally spots something beige, yellowed with age, awkwardly tumbling towards a crevice, and the feline once again snatches it with her mouth as quickly as she can.

Turning back towards the exit, she notices something on the ground in the corner of her vision. A closer glance, and Hikari can verify that the object is the same cloak the earlier figure was wearing. Its owner is long gone.

She doesn’t have time to dwell on their disappearance. Small pebbles above have already begun to dislodge themselves from the ceiling. The dust particles clog up her airways and construct her breathing, but she pushes on anyway. She has to.

Hikari turns a corner and inwardly cries in relief when she _finally_ spots the faint ray of light emanating ahead. 

Sprinting towards the exit, she tries to ignore the pounding of footsteps originating behind. Once again, her heart is pounding from the action. Her muscles constrict in her steps, pushing her faster and faster towards the upwards ledges. The tunnel has already collapsed behind her, with the animals and their faster reflexes escaping, leaving the humans trapped inside. She hopes they don’t have enough chakra to escape through earth jutsu. 

Hikari rushes up the ledges in great leaps and bounds, claws extended desperately. The soft undersides of her paws have become scratched and calloused from the gravelly stone. More animal noises sound behind her, but she ignores them in favor of escaping the earthen death trap. She jumps up through the hole, claws hastily scratching wood as her soil granules tickle her fur. Her mouth is still snapped shut over the scroll. Its material bends and creases roughly in an alien manner. 

The air aboveground is freer, less musky. Leaping out of the tree trunk, petrichor hits her nose in abundance. 

She sweeps her gaze across the environment, but there’s no human in sight.

* * *

_They couldn’t simply be a shinobi with animal-related jutsu since the animals didn’t show any consideration for their well-being. It’s too much of a coincidence for that many animals to congregate in one spot, especially since they all had dark fur suitable for stealth. Could the creatures be shinobi in disguise? Maybe they’re animal representatives or partners of an allied ninja group? It’s possible. Anything’s possible with chakra and creativity._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hikari came back to the present moment. Scroll in hand (or mouth, in her case), the feline decided to walk back the way she came to get her gear.

The grass below her feet was damp from the earlier rain. Mud caked her previously-clean claws.

Her whiskers twitch, and Hikari tilts her ears downwards. Small vibrations in the ground grow, her body instinctively becoming on alert. The sound becomes more intense, and the cat reflexively steps backward into a nearby bush. Just in time too, as several feral animals rush by mere seconds after.

The few glimpses she managed to get of them through the leaves made her feel a bit smug. They were furious, understandably so. Luckily, it seems that none of them managed to get her scent under all of the dirt. Small mercies, I suppose.

Checking to see if the coast is clear, the feline carefully steps over the bush’s thorns and climbs up an adjacent tree. It’s a nice tree, with hanging branches and a comfortably-hidden upper canopy. She settles herself down on a slightly wider branch.

Her fur feels to be in horrid condition. It’s wet and dirty, and she can’t even lick it clean without ingesting kilograms of dirt. Hikari’s really looking forward to a nice, comfortable grooming...

Reality shifts and warps with no warning, and something pops out right next to her freaking face. Hikari yelps and stumbles, losing her footing-

-and it’s Zetsu, catching her swiftly with one pale white arm. He sets her down safely, his pied face ever-conflicted.

“You’re gonna have to be more careful next time! Wouldn't want you dying on us, yeah?” White Zetsu is in a playful mood, it seems.

“What do you want.” 

“ **For you to be at your maximum usefulness, no one must know of your existence. Go...dispose of the first two humans you saw.** We already ate the weird nervous person! He was delicious, all panicky and scared up until his final breaths!”

Hikari makes an acknowledging hum, and the plant man once again disappears into the bark.

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and staggers ever so slightly. Her breathing is the slightest bit uneven. Hopping off the tree and down to the ground, she ponders.

_That guy gives me bad vibes. Cannibalism? I can deal with that. There’s something else though..._

* * *

Hikari stood there, sitting in a pile of blood.

None of it was hers, no. _All_ of it was her targets’, the people she just _killed._

The worst part? It was laughably easy. Aren’t humans supposed to be the result of years of ideal evolution? Aren’t they supposed to be _superior,_ to be _more than this_?

All she had to do was extinguish the flame of light (their last flicker of hope) and melt into the darkness like she’s done countless times before. Confused and drowsy in the dead of night, the humans never stood a chance. 

Her inner predator came out, bloodlust weaving through the air. She would call it KI, but the word doesn’t feel right. It’s too harsh. This feeling was more like...a game, however morbid that might sound. A game where she’s the hunter and these two innocent men were her prey. 

It only took two wounds. One small prick from her tail to induce paralysis, and one, measly cut that tore through major arteries and left them to bleed out, helpless even in their last moments. The rush pushes her to borderline-insanity. The feeling of having _this much power_ over someone, enough to _decide their life_ is maddeningly obsessive. 

They resembled the mice she ate on occasion. The same red liquid gushing out, the snapping of the neck as she went in for the kill, the same way their eyes would drain of all life and become cold, _dead_.

She wonders, detachedly, why it feels the same and yet _so very much different._

At least she isn’t going to eat them. She’s just going to bury their bodies, maybe burn them to hide the evidence.

Is that worse? To hide, to erase their existence as if it never happened in the first place? At least when she eats prey their lives hold meaning, however small it is. These people don’t even have that small luxury. 

Hikari steps out of the crumbling shelter, blank-faced and weary-eyed. She feels like she’s aged several years in a measly hour (Isn't that amazing? All that in an _hour_ ), the day’s events all rushing back to her at once. 

Behind her, the waterlogged earth walls, sucked dry of chakra, collapse in on themselves, burying its secrets for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious before, inner thoughts are italicized, Black Zetsu's words are bolded, and White Zetsu's words are normal. 
> 
> Guess what? Plot! I actually have the book mapped out now so yay direction!
> 
> I really appreciate all your comments and kudos (if that wasn't obvious already). If you liked this fic, feel free to express it in any way you want :)
> 
> I would really appreciate it if any mistakes I write are pointed out! My beta is Grammarly...
> 
> (Also, I drew Hikari with and without her normal Akatsuki gear if you need something to visualize)


	5. Monachopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, suprise! I'm late again!  
> I think if I'm too late too often, I might change this fic to update sporadically so no false promises are made.  
> We'll have to see. 
> 
> Now that I have a clear idea on the plot, I was able to (finally) write a summary I'm happy with :)
> 
> That being said, I rewrote this chapter twice, and it's still pretty short, so sorry about that! The next one will (hopefully) make up for it!  
> Enjoy!

She...severely dislikes the desert. 

Hate is a strong word, and it’s not like the desert is _trying_ to make her life miserable or anything, but it’s the most she can bear to say when faced with all the _goddamn fucking sand_. 

Sure, it’s a given for Suna to have boatloads of sand literally _everywhere_ , but knowing is different from intimately feeling all the annoying grains grinding against her skin. There’s sand trapped in her claws, sand weaved in her fur, and even more sand stuck in places she didn’t know she had. Her toe pads are scuffed and blistered from the constant friction, and the once-soothing heat blazing down everywhere is more of a torture method than a blanket of warmth. 

Not to mention the _wind_. It’s literally everywhere. The freaking wind carries particles of sand into her eyes, into her nose, and even down her throat considering her _mouth can't close with the scroll inside it_. Kami knows she’s tried holding it in different positions (her tail, between her ears, and under her chin, just to name a few) but unfortunately, none work as conveniently as her mouth. Hikari sighs with more weariness than a cat at her age should hold. A few grains of sand tickle the inside of her nose with the action, further dampening her mood. 

Her outfit isn’t doing her any good either. The red-patterned cloak is thankfully breathable, but she can’t say the same for the rest of her gear. The wooden pieces around her ankles chafe at her already-irritated skin. The constant _clink, clink_ of the glass vials have become her only means of grounding herself through the trek.

She’s gained a newfound sense of respect for Sunagakure shinobi, as well as anyone who can live here and say they have a good life with a straight face. 

Now that she thinks about it, don't ninja have some sort of crazy chakra fix-all remedy for everything these days? They could probably utilize a small layer of chakra around their body with just enough density to combat the sand. That would combat both the intrusive grains and the biting wind. There’s also the stupid ninja chakra-boosting stamina to think about. Her mood sours with no small amount of bitterness. 

The cat, once again reminded of her own near-chakra-less state, sighs for what feels like the tenth time in just a minute. Oh, well. There’s no use in dwelling over it now. 

Hikari picks up her speed ever-so-slightly. She clenches her jaw around the scroll, careful to not stain it with any saliva, and squints ahead through her sand-coated eyelashes. 

It’s horribly cliche, but the nestled group of high-rising buildings inside thick cliff walls seems almost oasis-like in her eyes. The village is off in the distance but still close enough for her to make in under an hour. Grinning internally, Hikari uses the new adrenaline in her muscles to push forward the last stretch. Her cloak billows lightly behind her. 

* * *

Up close, the towering city of Sunagakure is overbearing, majestic, and the slightest bit intimidating all at the same time. It’s almost hard to believe every architectural structure is made solely out of sand and a bit of chakra reinforcement. She’s only been in one or two other big cities in this short life so far, but the ones she has been in don’t come close to comparing with the uniqueness of Suna. Walking around and weaving through market stalls, Hikari can’t help but be strangely giddy at the prospect of staying in this city for an indefinite amount of time. 

Of course, the fact that the surrounding walls act as a natural wind and sand barrier _might_ play into the equation. Just a bit.

Looking back, it was disappointingly easy to infiltrate one of the five great shinobi villages. Their security could be stepped up quite a few notches, but she can’t blame them for missing a single stray cat. How they missed a stray cat with fur _clearly_ not native to this ecosystem, she’ll never understand, but it’s all the more convenient for her. Hikari wonders if it’ll be this easy to sneak into the other hidden villages as well. Somehow, she believes it. Humans are idiots, but this time it’s working in her favor. 

With her cloak fitted inside-out to avoid recognition, Hikari sneaks around savory-smelling market stalls, looking for something to ease her rumbling stomach. The marketplace is bustling with commotion, with shops and stalls lined up neatly near alleys. She follows her nose to a small stall with a deliciously oily scent wafting out in waves. The shop owner is a petite old lady with a warm smile, funnily enough, following all the stereotypes. The lady hums a nameless tune while carrying a tray of warm pork buns out of the mini oven. The delicious, savory scent is causing her to salivate, but she swallows it down and turns on the charm. The scroll is hastily tucked behind a stone, priorities set towards food and nothing more. 

Two kitten eyes and a few adorable mewls later, Hikari’s stomach is two pork buns fuller than it was before. She snorts quietly to herself. _That was easier than I thought it would be. I didn’t even need to steal anything! I might have to try that out more often._

With one of her biological needs sated, the feline works to quench her other one. The crowds don’t pay any mind to a small cat weaving her way through, despite Hikari wearing clearly human-esque clothing. _Guess nin-animals aren’t rare around these parts. What animals would Suna shinobi employ? Scorpions?_ She squeezes through the last of the crowd and uses the top of a statue as a vantage point, looking for any public water sources. There’s a small group of humans lined up to her right, so the cat jumps off the stone and briskly walks over to the point of interest. 

Sadly, instead of a water pump, the people are gathered around a small boy with a terrified expression and slightly scraped ankles. 

_“...horrible…”_

_“...demon...allowed to…”_

_“...hungry...”_

_“...killed..deaths and...okay?”_

Judging from the snippets of conversation she caught, along with their expressions, something dangerous came around and attacked the boy before leaving. 

_Why wasn’t the danger caught yet? This is a shinobi village, right? Also, there are no major wounds on the boy’s body. Was he lucky or purposefully given mercy?_ _Either it was a false alarm, an incident of collective idiocy, or the source of danger is too powerful to be apprehended._

Not particularly caring, the feline walks away to drink from a nearby water pump she spotted a short walk away. 

Properly fed and hydrated, the only thing left on Hikari’s list is to get groomed, but she figures that can be left for later at Akatsuki HQ considering she’s going to have to get all sandy again from trekking back home. It’s a shame she can’t groom herself. The sand is starting to get on her nerves, but it’s still infinitely better than before. A bit of grime in her fur and claws is the lesser evil. 

Hikari walks the memorized route back to the place she hid the scroll. The crowd of humans hasn’t mulled down by any means. In fact, it almost looks denser. A quick look at the sky shows that it’s around 5PM. Plenty of time to find shelter for the night after her job is done. 

Doing her best to avoid getting stepped on, Hikari ducks and tiptoes through the pack of humans. It’s dangerous and has many close calls (someone definitely stepped on her tail there), but it’s the little bits of adrenaline that make her feel alive. Otherwise, the day-to-day events drag on in repeated cycles.

The scroll is in her sights now, thankfully untouched. She’s not quite sure what she would do if it was missing due to her spur-of-the-moment decision, but it’s not like dwelling on it will help anyone. She’s almost at the stone, but something moves out of the corner of her eye-

A kid crashes into her, running at full speed. Slightly groaning from the impact, Hikari shakes her head and looks to her right. The kid was the same one as before, the one with the scraped knees and previously-tear-stained face. Now, he just looks delighted, as if he wasn’t scared out of his wits a mere two minutes prior. Not to mention all the adults that fawned around him. Where did they go? Did they forget such an incident so easily? 

The kid brushes himself off once, twice, three times. He then takes a quick glance at Hikari before running off, following his friends with a short cry of “Wait up!” with not even an apology to boot.

It’s not like she expected one, anyway. Where would he benefit from apologizing to a stray? At best his conscience (if such a thing exists) would be eased, and at worst he would lose sight of his friends, who are _clearly_ more important. 

In his eyes, she probably doesn’t even register as someone, let alone someone worth apologizing to. 

What even is her purpose in this world? It’s not like she can make any major differences, with society being as human-driven as it is today. Is she doomed from the start to be filler, just another creature in the forest? Humans coin the phrase, “just another face in the crowd”, but at least they _can_ stand out from the crowd. No matter what she does, will she be stuck with the job of being that one mischievous animal that knocks a vase over to get the attention of the mystical audience on the protagonist? Some days it feels that way.

Humans never think about the gifts they were given at birth, just from being human. Being human means _potential_. You can make a difference in the world through sheer force of will. Sure, some humans are more well-off than others, but there’s a gaping chasm between being well-off and being opportune. Someone living comfortably might be sacrificing their ability to make a change by doing so. They would become compliant with their current standing, never welcoming even a positive change. 

On the other hand, a person who has had to claw their way up into a position of influence would have a different, some may say radical, outlook on life. They wouldn’t be afraid of change simply because it welcomes the unknown. In fact, change would most likely be their goal in life. Isn’t that a wondrous thing, to have a definite purpose to living? 

_What is my purpose,_ Hikari wonders? _What is the reason I exist at this very moment, in these specific circumstances?_

A person in the right place at the right time can change the very fabric of society. A simple bird in the right place at the right time can only hope to be a distraction for the right people. Would that bird ever be recognized for its contribution, or would history paint that pivotal moment as a stray stroke of luck? 

Does luck even exist? Or are we giving credit to the wrong beings?

 _It would be fitting for gray, cloudy skies to gather above me right now. The mood would be set, but I don’t have that_ luck _._ Hikari wrinkles her nose at the word. _I don’t have that influence over this universe to have things line up perfectly like that. What person is the catalyst of this world, I wonder? Who is the person that the whole world revolves around, each step of the way? And where do I fit into that equation?_

Hikari finds herself once again picking up the scroll in her mouth and setting off towards the Kazekage Building.

At least, for now, she has direction. The only question is how long that will last. 

The scroll is yellowed.

* * *

The cat walks vertically up the tall, central building. To an innocent bystander, it would be apparent that chakra is the force sticking her to the rough walls. It’s no simple feat for an _animal_ to get the chakra control to be able to climb walls, from the eyes of humans. They might laugh and smile at the sight, maybe even going off to tell their friends all about the cool nin-neko they saw.

Of course, then she’d have to kill them.

Fortunately for the hypothetical human (and her abused claws), the dead of night is a perfect cover for any potential risk-taking missions Hikari needs to complete. A surprisingly cool breeze whisks by her fur, ruffling it in the same eerie manner it did a few days back. 

She’s asked herself multiple times why she’s doing something as dumb as this. The smarter, safer route would be to complete her main mission of observing the jinchuuriki while security is lax and then return the scroll before running home. Easy and efficient, like all things should be. No one would know of her involvement, and even if they did, it would be too late. 

Maybe Hikari decided to let her impulses control her actions for once? It would be surprising, but not impossible with all the adrenaline coursing through her veins recently. 

Maybe, just maybe, a small part of her wants to find people here she likes (and trusts)? Objectively, it would make sense, since doing something as bold as handing in the scroll and showing up in the Kazekage’s son’s quarters the next day would either bomb her chances of coming back to Suna ever again or _erase_ all suspicion _since the newest Akatsuki member can’t be a cat, right? That would be absurd. They’re not dumb enough to do that, so the newcomer is just a coincidence._

Subjectively, it’s impossible. _Or maybe she doesn’t want to admit it._

Whatever reason it is, Hikari’s doing this right now and she’s already too far in to bother pulling out. 

Her eyes scan the wall in front of her, tracking divots and ledges in the stone. Claws slot into the holes perfectly, and with a short heave of powerful leg muscles, she moves upwards bit by bit. 

Truth be told, walking vertically isn’t much of a special trick. She’s seen all kinds of different wild animals do it, some even straight from birth. It’s a live-or-die skill for everyone that isn’t an apex predator. Yet, people jump straight to the conclusion of _crazy chakra shit_ instead of stopping to use their brains for a second. 

The nimble animal heaves her lean body onto a small ledge on the side of the window. It’s incredibly awkward, with her body twisted 90 degrees and hanging on by the two centimeters of space for her claws to latch onto. The building is most likely designed to keep outsiders from doing exactly what she’s doing, but her body is light enough that the rock doesn’t crumble underneath her grip. 

The next challenge is the window lock. The Kazekage seldom opens his windows, given the bits of sand blowing everywhere, but it’s incredibly unlikely for there to be no way to open the window. Scentless invisible gas is a very real way to commit subtle assassinations, and every ninja home she’s encountered has some form of outside ventilation. Hence, locking windows. 

Hikari’s breaths are becoming slightly labored from staying in the awkward position for so long, so she knows she has to work fast. Re-positioning the scroll in her mouth, she shuffles her body around so her back legs cling to the wall, and her right front leg hangs precariously on the small protruding stone. The claws on her left paw are extended as far as they can go. 

_This is probably a really dumb idea._ Then again, when has that ever stopped her?

Straining, her tail moves as close to her face as possible. Hikari’s left claw moves towards the hidden needle on her appendage with careful precision. Holding her breath, she presses the extended claw against the thin metal in such a way that the minuscule amount of poison stored inside leaks out, dripping onto the surface of her paw. It drips in ominous bright yellow drops, the liquid she can’t catch soaking into her fur. It’s not a cause for concern; this type of poison can only activate in contact with blood. 

When she’s sure the needle is completely dry, the feline wipes the end of it against the backside of her fur and shifts as close to the window as possible. 

After a few minutes of tweaking and twisting, the metal at the end of her tail successfully unlatches both window locks without a single trace. 

Pulling the now-bent and misshapen needle back, Hikari pushes the window open with apparent exertion. The sliding mechanisms are rusted and gritty from the constant wear of sand, making the process harder than it should be.

The window grates upwards with a sharp grinding noise, but still hopefully quiet enough not to cause alarm. Hikari kicks off from the wall, the stone ledge crumbling off into pieces and falling a few stories to the ground. 

Finally, she’s in the central chamber. The cat awkwardly settles on three legs, taking care to not leave any trace of poison on the ground. She takes a good moment to admire the structure of the office, eyes sweeping left to right in an efficiently analyzing manner. There are faint lines of seal ink etched into the walls, most likely some sort of chakra-triggered alarm system. The desk is large and grand, with little chips of paint cracking at the edges. It looks very similar to Pein’s own desk, but with less of the holiness Pein emits. Here, the desk feels like just that, a desk. 

Aside from one or two cactus pots and a few stray picture frames, the room is disappointingly bare. Hikari hops onto the table, stumbling a bit to avoid setting her poison-coated paw down and drops the red-edged scroll directly on the center of the Kazekage’s desk. 

Not wanting to tempt fate by prolonging her stay, she swiftly leaps up and out the window, closing it with a sharp enough impact to make the locks once again bounce into place. The vials at her ankles clink sharply with the movement as she pushes off. 

During her departure, a drop of liquid silently falls out of one of the vials, soaking deep into the fibrous material of the scroll. It spreads and branches out, before drying and hardening into a dark red spot.

The cat, once again blanketed by darkness, rolls onto the roof of a nearby building before scampering out of sight. 

* * *

A man wearing the broad hat of Suna’s ‘Kage strides into his office. His protection seals, connected to his own chakra from a single wire, show no signs of tampering or alarm. 

And yet, a scroll lies face-up on his desk. 

He tugs at the piece of cloth covering his face, slightly adjusting it for comfort. A chakra-coated finger touches the activation point on the wall. The black, winding marks glow faintly. Information comes rushing into his brain like a tsunami, and he grits his teeth slightly from the onslaught. When it finally ceases, the shinobi’s face, shadowed by his hat, morphs into something that strangely resembles interest.

“So it seems you’ve found an interesting new addition, hm?”

The ninja that breached his office must have quite a useful jutsu there to mimic natural chakra so well…

A skill like that should definitely be in his repertoire. Infiltration specialists would die for the ability to sneak in so effortlessly, with nothing flashy needed. 

After doing a quick scan for traps, the shinobi reads the contents of the newly-recovered scroll with increasing satisfaction. Smiling to himself, the Kazekage one-handedly activates hand signs for a nifty jutsu he picked up years back. His chakra weaves through the hardened drop of blood at the corner, analyzing its DNA structure. 

_Rabbit’s blood. So they covered all their bases._

Yes, yes, quite an interesting person. It’s a shame he’s busy with a project right now. He’ll have to look into them after the invasion. 

Orochimaru pockets the red-banded scroll and walks out of the office, turning off the lights on his way out. 

* * *

Off in the distance, grains of sand lay motionless on the roof of an inconspicuous building.

The sand twitches. 

_Oh sHIT-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> So we know where we are in the timeline now! Yay!
> 
> hikari: (monologues about the stupidity of humans)  
> orochimaru: ah yes natural chakra, must be a shinobi  
> hikari: (facepalm)
> 
> I feel like the wards of ninja residences would only be chakra-sensitive, since something touch-sensitive would go off for flies and birds and the like. Additionally, if they lowered the sensitivity of the wards, the ninja wanting to break in could just send a chakra string in or something equally light, so there's no point.


End file.
